


Out To Get Me

by NiaChase



Category: Murder Mystery - Fandom, No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Breaking and Entering, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, Dark Humor, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Murder, Murder Mystery, Older Man/Younger Woman, Psychological Horror, Sex, Thriller, Trust Issues, Truth, Vaginal Sex, suspects
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:09:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 24,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20316784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase
Summary: When murders start popping up, everyone points to one guy who was once blamed for a past murder he may or may not have committed. It's up to Sammy and Victor to figure out who is causing this.But remember: Everyone is a suspect.Can you figure out who the murderer is?





	1. My Nightmare

Sammy was upstairs, nodding to music with his headphones on while looking for jobs to start during the summer. His mother was supposed to be cooking downstairs and the last he saw his father, he was on the couch reading the paper. Their family dynamic wasn't the best.

As best as they can, Sammy's parents would make sure he didn't know, but they were getting a divorce. Sammy didn't know the details, only being thirteen years old, but he knew it was his father's fault. He would sometimes feel his mother sneak into bed with him at night, crying softly, and Sammy didn't know how to handle that.

He didn't know if he should turn around and comfort her or pretend to be sleep. Sammy sighed. Maybe he should talk to her next time. After all, she was his mother. Sammy paused and looked at all the possible jobs he can have, glad he lives in a small town. He knew most people and surely one of them will help him.

His thought was interrupted when a loud thunder echoed throughout the house, shutting off the power. Sammy screamed but calm down, taking off his headphones. He looked outside to see the pouring rain. "That rain came out of nowhere," Sammy said quietly. He was surprised he didn't hear his parents' voices. 

Usually, his mother would call him downstairs so they all can be in one room. "Mom?" Sammy called out. No answer. Sammy got up and made his way downstairs, barefooted. His blonde hair got in his eyes and he was walking blindly in the dark. Once downstairs, he was nervous since he didn't see any candles being lit up. "Mom? Dad?" Sammy called out. 

No answer. Maybe they were in the basement, trying to get the lights working. Sammy smelt something burning in the kitchen. He moved towards it, nearly slipping on something wet on the floor. After a couple of times of almost burning his hand, he turned off the stove. He frowns at the wetness between his toes. It wasn't water, it was too thick for it.

Maybe Mom spilled something. "Mom! Dad!" Sammy called out. Nothing. A flash of lightning and a missed opportunity to see what that liquid was. Sammy walked into the living room and saw the couch was empty as well. Sammy was really starting to get nervous. He was about the head to the basement but was stopped when he felt a chill. He looked at the patio screen doors, which was open. 

Why would they be out there? He walked over to close it but saw a figure out there. It looked to be his dad's height and size. "Dad!" Sammy called out, but a loud thunder covered his voice. Sammy walked out to help his father with whatever he was doing. The wind whipped his clothes and the rain shocked his body with cold drops.

Sammy ignores his cold, wet feet. "Dad?" Something glimmered on the ground and Sammy stops to lift it up. It was mom's wedding ring. What was it doing out here? And where is she? He looked up at the figure, halfway there. Something told him to go back to the house, but why? This was his father.

Sammy walked closer to the figure, cursing himself that he left his glasses. Then again, it wouldn't help against the rain. "Dad?" The figure turns to him, it seems like he was holding a shovel. Sammy stopped, wanting to cry. He was getting scared. "Dad?" Sammy asked quietly.

The figure ran towards him and Sammy ran back to the house. He wasn't sure anymore. He was scared. Where was his mom? He heard the stomps of heavy boots hitting the puddles. Quick lightning and a heavy thunder later, Sammy closed the patio doors and locked it. He looked around, but he was still in the dark. Sammy ran upstairs and to his room when he heard glass breaking behind him.

Sammy locked it and hid under his bed. He reaches for his phone and called the police, but when the operator answered, he heard footsteps and hung up. The footsteps were heavy and slow. Sammy covered his mouth when he was sure the stranger was by his door.

The stranger banged on the door, no words to be heard. Sammy was confident it wasn't his father. Sammy moved back when his doorknob turn violently. Sammy prayed for someone to help him. Sammy wanted his mother. 

Then it turned silent. Nothing but the patter of rain hitting his window filled Sammy's bedroom. Sammy didn't dare move, afraid if it was a trick to get him to come out. But unknown to him, he was doom by staying in.  


\-----------------------------------------------------------------  


Sammy wasn't right when he was nineteen in college. He couldn't sleep that night, so he went to a party his roommate told him about. "I know today is a bad day, but all the more reason to go out and make good ones. Go out, get drunk and laid." Sammy was mostly focused on getting drunk when he made it there. 

Shot after shot, his vision getting blurry and the room was swirling. His mind played tricks on him. Why the hell not? He's plagued when he's sleep, might well when he's drunk and awake. The mysterious man from his childhood lurked nearby, playing with him. 

Sammy moved away from the table, trying to move, but his feet couldn't move right. Just when the door was in sight, the mystery man was at it and lock it. Sammy breath labored and told someone to look at the door. The person only pushed him away. Sammy was on his own. He bumped into people and spilled alcohol on the floor. It took him way too long to find the staircase and even longer to climb it.

The mystery man was coming after him. He knew it. But he didn't know why. What did he do wrong? Is it because he was alive? Sammy didn't see anything. He'll testify that in a heartbeat, mostly because it was true. Sammy found a room and closed the door.

He cried out, but no one came to help him. He climbed under the tight bed and begged for his mom. His friend. No one. The door busted open and Sammy covered his mouth. His heart raced and Sammy was close to throwing up. His vision swam, not helping him at all.

The night went by in a blur. But by the end up the night, Sammy was arrested. He didn't know why? But as he looked back, he saw the once sturdy house that held the party in ablaze. Fire touched the sky, heat against his skin, and bodies burning to a crisp. Only a few people who survived that night and they said it was his fault. Sammy hated them. One who was his roommate also didn't vouch for him. 

Curse Them

Curse them all

He didn't do it.

But someone did.


	2. Tell Me How you're feeling

Ten Years Later  


Sammy sat on a chair, watching his therapist type on his computer to pull up his information. Sammy didn't have much hope for this but still come anyway with false hope. The small town he grew up in was a nightmare.

Sammy was twenty-three with an already bad reputation and rumors about him. No one liked him and some were even afraid of him. That college fire stuck around due to so many lost kids that died that night. He honestly doesn't remember what happened, but he knew he was innocent. 

He did a couple of months of time until they realized his prints were nowhere to be found and no cameras show his wrongdoing. Sammy likes to think it was more of punishment since he was the one watching it go up in flames. Supposedly the one who watched it go up.  


He was innocent.  


His nightmares said otherwise.  


His therapist says it was because of so many people speaking about it and pushing the blame to him, Sammy was starting to believe it and it was affecting his dreams. Sammy wanted to believe that. Then there was the mystery man. Every anniversary of his mother's death, that mystery man loves to come by and haunt him.

Play with him. Sammy lost hope with the police and his neighbors won't help him. Sammy still wonders about his dad though. "Mr. Henderson, I'm so glad to see you today. I see you missed a few of your appointments." Sammy knew he was supposed to explain why he missed it but kept quiet instead.

"Is there anything you like to share with me?" The therapist said. At the moment, Sammy didn't have anything to say. What was there to say other than the usual. "No," Sammy said. His therapist looked him at the eyes, knowing he was lying. "Has the Mystery Man come back?" Sammy sighed and looked outside, squeezing a stress ball.

It was getting close to that time again. Most said it was a figure of his imagination, but there was proof. Then again, he could be imagining that too. Wouldn't be the first. "No," Sammy said. That was true, he hasn't seen him. Maybe the meds were working.

"That's good. Are you still writing in your journal?" His therapist asked. Sammy threw that journal in a sewer months ago. "Yes," Sammy said. "Do you have it with you?" Therapist asked. "No," Sammy said. The therapist nodded and wrote something down. "Alright. We can talk about it next time. Let's talk about your nightmares."  


\--------------------------------------------------------------  


Sammy drove back to his small home. He lives alone, not many people coming by. Small little white house with brown roofing, single driveway with a metal cover as well. Sammy works as a cashier, not much money, but enough to get by. Not many people will give him a second chance.

Sammy was grateful though. Sammy got out of his car, checking and locking it three times before heading inside. He checked the door, making sure it was lock first. Then he headed in and looked in all the rooms. There weren't many, Sammy not liking stairs right now. 

That was too close to home and it makes him nervous. So does a big open area. Sammy didn't like big houses unless someone was with him. Sammy was a lost cause when it came to getting a lover. He would have to travel a few hours out of town just to get laid so it was safe to say Sammy wasn't very sexual.

Sammy placed his keys in a bowl and check his own security. Sammy wasn't allowed any weapon, so he had a metal baseball bat. He wasn't taking chances with the Mystery Man. Sammy, once satisfied, walked into the kitchen and took out one of his tv dinners and warm it up in a microwave. 

While that was warming up, Sammy turns on the news and pull out the comics from the newspaper. What stopped him was the fact it was the four year anniversary of the burning college building. That's right, it happened during the anniversary of his mother's death. 

Sammy wonders if his name was going to be in the paper as well. He could already hear the rumors starting to warm up again. Not just his name too. The survivors as well.

Sammy frown. He still doesn't like them. They put the blame on him thus ruining his life. If they really want to point fingers, it was his roommate, Billy, for telling him to go party and get drunk. It was Linda's fault for starting the party during the school year. 

It was Peter's fault for making him an outcast due to his past. It was Katlin's fault for blasting his sexuality without his permission and making him insecure. It was Victor's fault for making Sammy fall in love with him. But he has one thing to say about him. 

While a few of them pointed the finger at him, Victor only stayed silent. No, he didn't blame Sammy, but he didn't help him either. So that leads to his next problem when Sammy went through his mail and held a letter from him. An invitation. Should Sammy go see him and risk breaking his already fragile heart or should Sammy stay home? 

He didn't know but he wondering if he should care. If Victor was like everyone else, he'll hate him soon enough. Maybe this was a prank. Maybe he would get back at him. Maybe he was the Mystery Man and was planning on killing him. Sammy didn't know and toss the invite aside. But he didn't expect a phone call ten minutes later.


	3. Start of a friendship... Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning for Dog Lovers in italics. Don't read it if you can't handle it. I'm serious.**

Sammy watched his phone ring until he decided to answer it. He had questions that needed an answer anyway. He answered the phone quietly, waiting for the other person to speak.  


Caller: Hello?  


Sammy wasn't sure if he should answer. Around this time, prank phone calls are to come, but the voice sounded innocent enough.  


Sammy: Who's this?  


Caller: Is this Sammy Henderson? I'm Victor. Victor Bennington.  


Sammy was confused. Not really at the fact that it was Victor, but as to why call him out of the blue. He made his contact by letter, obviously knowing where to mail it at. Was it urgent?  


Sammy: This is him. Do you need anything? Has something happened?  


Victor: No, nothing happened. I just wanted to contact you. I sent my letter a few days ago and I haven't heard anything back. I left my phone number on it.  


Sammy sighed.  


Sammy: I saw the invite, but I rather decline due to my personal reasons and because seeing me with you will just cause gossip. It has been really quiet right now and I rather not stir it.  


Victor: I understand. Then maybe I can come over to your place or you can come over to mine if you think you can handle a baby.  


Does Victor have a baby? Is he with someone right now? Also, why does that matter?  


Sammy: Then I really don't want to disturb you, your baby, or your lady. I rather stay out of that.  


Victor: Oh no, I'm not with anyone. It's my niece. My sister and her boyfriend are on vacation in the mountains, so it'll be a while before she comes back. And I'm pretty sure you're innocent in the baby's eyes. Besides, I really want to catch up with you. Maybe just talk and maybe have a bit of closure. I don't want any ill will with each other.  


Sammy considered his options again, the need to have a friend outweighed the need to be safe. Again, that also what drove him to that party as well. Still, Victor was always nice to him anyway. "Maybe. If so, I rather go to your place. I don't like bringing people to my home. But question: How did you get my number?"  


Victor: You gave it to me in college. We were supposed to go on a date that weekend so we exchange numbers to set it up properly.  


They were quiet for a while until the baby started crying.  


Victor: Anyway, I'll text you my address. You can come over whenever tomorrow, I have a day off. I hope I can see you soon. Have a good night.  


Victor hung up and Sammy placed his phone down. So many emotions went through him while his heartbeat slowly in his chest. Sammy didn't know what he was getting into, but a small smile was on his face.

He was scared too. He didn't know what to expect. Sammy shook his head and headed to the kitchen to get his tv dinner. Meanwhile, the news back on the subject of college fire and his name was used.  


\------------------------------------------------  


_He looked at the night sky that held the stars and the half-moon. it wasn't as beautiful as that fire. The brightest reds and orange made him smile. Best day ever really. He can't believe it has been four years since then. It was time to make his name appear again. This time, everyone would see him. _

_The killer, the murderer. The man laughed on walked to his soon to be the first victim after looking at the white house with brown roofing. He saw the tv was on, but no one inside. Probably elsewhere at the moment, but he'll get back to him soon. He walked amongst the people, night joggers, dog walkers, easy prey. _

_But not yet. Not them. Once he made it to his destination, he looked at the house. It was successful and big. It meant there were places to hide. If he looked through a window, he can hear the happy family. So ignorant of the danger that stands outside there house. _

_A man in the house was about to close the blinds, but pause. Finally, he was noticed. He knew the man couldn't see him properly and that made him smile wider. He saw the man squint his eyes, trying to figure out who it was. Just for fun, he reached into his bag and pulled out the head of a pit bull. The pitbull that they thought had run away. _

_He threw it to the window and watched the man scream and back away in fear. He took his chance to leave while he can with a smile. He took off his gloves and put it on a bloody bag he has to wash. His first step was done, now he has to wait. His name will be known. No more hiding. It was time._


	4. Talk It Out

The next day, Sammy went out to the gym, mostly to keep his mind occupied. Running helps. Like running from his problems. He listens to his music, drowning out memories and focus on putting one foot in front of the other. _Just Run_, he thinks. With even breathe, he keeps going.

After a good run, he got ready to go home. He still needs to think about going over to Victor's house. Maybe he should. it would give him closure and he'll get a friend. Maybe it could be a step towards getting better and lifting his reputation. Sammy smiled and got into his car. Maybe he will.  


\--------------------------------  


Sammy stood outside the door of Victor's house, or at least the place Victor sent according to the address on his phone. He held small flowers in his hands, not sure why. Sammy didn't consider him as an ex since they never actually dated. Maybe because he was just a nice person.

Sammy took a few breathes and knocked. His heart raced and briefly considered leaving. He has time. _No, stay still,_ he thought to himself. The door opened up to a man. A gorgeous man. "I'm sorry. I must be at the wrong house." Sammy said. "Oh no, you're at the right place. Nice to see you, Sammy."

That voice was too smooth and with a nice base to be legal. Those brown eyes were... innocent. "Victor?" Sammy asked. Victor smiled. "Welcome. Come in. The baby was just put to sleep so expect maybe three hours of peace." Victor said. Sammy walked into the nice home. 

He eyed the stairs near the door though. He hurriedly walked past it and into the living room. "Nice place you have," Sammy commented, turning around to Victor. Victor really matured. He was tall with a nice hard body that would make anyone feel safe if they were to touch his pecs, which was showing through his t-shirt. He had cupid lips and a cute nose. 

"Thanks. This place can seem lonely since I live alone. Are those for me?" He asked, pointing to the flowers Sammy was strangling. " Oh, yes. Here you go." Sammy said, handing them off. Victor took them and mumbled about having a small vase somewhere. Sammy took a seat, looking around. The white walls seem bright since his windows were open, letting the sunshine through.

The tan floors looked soft enough to sleep on. He sat down on the red couch. "Are you hungry? I can fix you something if you are." Victor asked. "No thank you. You said you want closure. I'm ready to have this talk." Sammy said. Victor came to sit next to Sammy. The way how Victor sat down, full-body turn towards him made Sammy smile.

"Yeah. At least as much as I can. I just really want to catch up with you and hang out with you again." Victor said. "Bad timing don't you think?" Sammy asked. It was getting really close to that anniversary, two for Sammy. "Maybe, but everyone needs a friend during bad times," Victor said softly. Sammy frowned. "Too nice for your own good. What do you want?" Sammy said, getting straight to the point.

"Do you remember that night?" Victor asked as if it was bad to even speak about it. Maybe he was just scared to ask that around Sammy. "I remember the nights I spent in jail before being moved to an insane asylum within two months. That's hard to forget if you ask me." Sammy said with a slightly angry tone. 

Victor looked away guilty. "I'm sorry that happened to you. I think about that too. You had it worse than any of us. I hope you can forgive me. You want tea?" Sammy looked away, calming himself. "Water is fine." Victor got up and gathered two water bottles and some tissues.

"You didn't say I cause the fire. You didn't even testify against me." Sammy said before sipping his water. "I didn't help you either," Victor said. "Why didn't you?" Sammy asked. Victor moved closer. "When I moved away from the building, I saw you. You had a held a broken bottle with a crazed look.

But when someone touched you, you were so confused. There was a moment I thought you did, but you looked so innocent like you didn't know why or what happened. I wasn't sure. But all the same, I'm sorry for what happened to you. I sent letters but never received one."

Sammy was tried as a high cased killer. No letter was going to come to him even if anyone tried. He doesn't remember much when he was in any way. "It's okay. I'm out anyway, so don't worry about me. How do you feel? Any anger towards me?" Sammy asked. Two of Victor's cousins died in that fire.

"As I said, I don't want any ill will towards each other. There was a moment I was mad, but I'm over it. I'm fine. And I like to be friends again." Victor said hopefully. Sammy sighed and stood up. "I'm sorry, Victor, but I don't think I'm the friend you would want in your life." Sammy said.

He headed for the door, but just as he was about to open it, Victor placed his hand over Sammy's on the doorknob. "Maybe we can try. Have lunch with me this weekend. I can pick you up. What do you say?" Victor asked. Before Sammy can tell him no, someone knocked on the door.

Sammy moved back and let Victor answer. At the door was his once roommate, Billy, scared until he set his sights on Sammy. His face morphed into anger and pointed at him. "You! Stay away from my family!" Billy yelled in anger. Sammy didn't know what he was talking about, but he was sure he was going to know soon and regret it.


	5. Gaining a Friend/ Being a suspect.

Victor got in between Sammy and an angry Billy. "Hey, leave Sammy alone. What's going on?" Victor asked. Sammy really wanted to leave now, but he was in this and he might as well know what he supposedly did. "That sick bastard was at my house! Threw my family dog's head at my window!" Billy accused. Now he was really confused. Sammy loves animals. Dogs are the best.

They knew who was dangerous and who wasn't. Maybe he should get a dog for his house. Victor looked over at Sammy. Sammy didn't bother telling him he didn't, it would only fall on deaf ears anyway.

Victor looked back at Billy and placed his hands on Billy's shoulders. "Calm down. Come sit down. I'm pretty sure Sammy wouldn't do that. He was once your roommate." Victor told him. Billy marched over to the couch and sat. Billy looked like a handsome nerd. His black hair curly, skin pale with freckles on his cheeks. 

His pink lips were in a frown at him, glasses perched on his nose. "You wouldn't think he burned down a building full people with sick glee," Billy said angrily Victor sat down next to him when the baby started crying in a nearby pink and white crib.

"Sammy, can you hand me the baby? She must be cranky." Victor asked. "Don't trust that sick monster with a baby!" Billy said. Sammy walked to the baby and looked at the small thing. "Can you stop accusing Sammy. You didn't even see anything." Victor said behind Sammy. Sammy cocked his head.

Such an innocent thing. Life nor people corrupted her yet. "When so many people said the same thing, there's some truth to that. He did something in that fire Victor." Billy said. Sammy reached down and caressed the baby's cheek. "Sammy went through so much already and served time already. Let that satisfy you." Victor said with force.

Sammy lifts the baby, the baby quieting and looking at him with glassy eyes. Innocence. One day, someone will take it away. "You okay, Sammy?" Victor asked. Sammy frowned. "I don't know how to hold a baby," Sammy said. He heard Victor chuckled and Sammy turn to him. Victor got up to get the baby from him.

Babies are so weird. Billy was still glaring on the couch. Victor cradle the baby, cooing at it before smiling at Sammy. "Never held a baby before?" Victor asked. "Never seen one up close. Never allowed either." Sammy said. Victor gave him a sad look. "Do you want children in the future. 

About time to settle down. Find a lucky man or woman." Victor said. Sammy smiled. "Judging from past experience, luck has never been on my side. No one would want to waste their breath on me. What scared you, Billy?" Sammy asked, changing the subject. "What do you think? A strange man in black." Billy said, eyeing Sammy.

Sammy's nerves jumped. This must be a prank. A sick one, but a prank all the same. "I don't know what you mean. No one I know." Sammy said. "Shut up about that bullshit. The same creepy person you always talk about when we were roommates. Who the hell is he so the police can track him down?" Billy asked.

Sammy shook his head. "I'm sorry. I don't know. Besides, that was just a figment of my imagination due to childhood trauma. That's what my therapist said." Sammy told him. "As if you would believe it," Billy said. "Look, Billy, Sammy is already dealing with much, so let the police handle this. Surely they'll figure it out." Victor said.

Billy got up. "Maybe, but I'm looking at the person who did it right now," Billy said, looking at Sammy. Billy left Victor's house, slamming his door. Victor shook his head. "Sorry about him. How you feel?" Victor asked. Sammy shrugged. "He spoke his mind. But anyway, I should leave." Sammy said.

"We still up for lunch this weekend? My treat." Victor asked. Sammy shrugged. "Sure." Sammy said. He'll probably make up an excuse before it anyway. "Good. I'll talk to you later Sammy. And I mean it. Everyone needs a friend. Even you." Victor said. "Then you're dancing with the devil then." Sammy said. 

He walked to the door. "Maybe. You were always the one who could get me heated back then. I expect nothing less." Victor said. Sammy smiled. "I think you're going to get more than what you are expecting, Victor." Sammy said, eyes dark. "I'll be sure to handle it. Goodbye Sammy." Victor said. Sammy left, closing his door softly. He grins, not sure why. Victor was something else but in a good way.

For once, his heartbeat happily for the future. Maybe he could use a friend. He was happy until he drove up to his driveway with the police waiting for him. He sighed. He should've expected this. Sammy got out of his car with a frown and crossed his arms. They weren't allowed to search his property, much less, be on it without a warrant.

"Mr. Henderson. Nice to meet you. We have a couple of questions we like to ask you." said one cop. She was a pretty blond woman with her hair in a bun and a shiny ass badge. How much you wanna bet she polish that thing? Sammy said nothing, knowing that would take every word he said and analyze it to the extreme.

Sammy knew there was a camera somewhere. He nodded. "Where were you last night at around ten o'clock?" She asked. "In my house, eating a tv dinner." Sammy answered. "Do you have an alibi?" She asked. "No." Sammy answered. He didn't want to give too much information to them.

If he did, they'll find a reason to make him go back to jail. "Is it okay we check your property?" She asked. "Not without a warrant. What are all the questions about?" Sammy asked, playing dumb. "Last night, someone threw a family dog's head at the victim you are acquainted with.

Going off your record of being unhinged around this time of the year." She said. Sammy rolled his eyes. Other than the two, there was one time Sammy scratched Peter's car for being a total jackass to him, so honestly, it was called for. He had that coming.

Totally worth Peter yelling at him and being in a holding cell. At least the town knows not to mess with him around this time. Or at least don't get caught or do it in front of his face. He really was an outcast. "Well, I didn't do it. Nor have I ever stoop low enough to attack a dog." Sammy said.

"But you'll burn a building full of teenagers. Thirty-eight and still counting due to many more missing and presumed dead teens." Sammy frowned. "I didn't do it." Sammy said. The cop huffed, her partner quiet. "Sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night. Good day to you." She said.

They headed to their car and drove off. _Cops,_ he thought, _only good thing they can do is place blame and eat donuts._ Sammy walked inside his house, checking first if the door was still locked. He was already done with the day. He took off his clothes and got on his bed. The only way out of this reality was sleep.

And sleep is what he did.


	6. Suspect 1, 2, and 3

Billy walked into his house with a sigh and a small smile. That damn dog finally quiet. Sure he'll have to deal with his crying kids, but there's nothing a few beers can handle. Billy really does have to thank the man for getting rid of it. He went to the kitchen and checked the time. 

He has five hours until his wife comes home. He got himself a beer and opened up his phone. Maybe he should celebrate with two hookers. Before he could place a call, his phone rang.  


Billy: Hey my good man.  


Caller: Did everything go smoothly?  


Billy: Yeah. They don't know shit. Give it a week and you'll get what you want.  


Caller: Perfect.  


The caller hung up and Billy took a swig of his beer. He continued to place an order for two hookers and was expected they be here in thirty minutes. Billy went upstairs to get changed. His mind went to Sammy. 

He has some nerve to still be here in town. He should've known better. He should've left town as soon as he got out. Now Billy has to deal with him. Sammy can get nosy and if he speaks about Billy, he'll be done for. 

Hopefully, the police can take care of that. It was easy steering them in that direction. Maybe he should use that to his advantage more. Billy put on his robe on and sprayed some cologne on. He was going to enjoy this day. When his hookers came early, he grabbed his bag and headed down to welcome them. Twice the fun.  


\---------------------------------------  


Victor took a walk under the excuse of giving the baby fresh air. He knew this route already when he was researching Sammy. He knew about him and it didn't take much effort. He listened to all the rumors and looked into what the internet had to give.

Sammy's family didn't help and if he ever brings Sammy up, they refuse to talk. Victor felt bad for him, but he wasn't going to lie, it brought satisfaction as well. Victor lost his cousins, so Sammy lost his family. Victor went through a dark phase when he hated Sammy.

He thought about getting back at him and making him suffer. To be the mystery man Sammy always talked about. Maybe that's why Victor knew where Sammy lived. Just in case Sammy goes crazy, Victor knew where he lived. He could catch him. _Or frame him,_ Victor thought.

Just mentioning Sammy as an excuse in this town would get anyone by. Sammy was the reason everyone went through shit that year the fire happened. Victor stopped in front of Sammy's house. He didn't see Sammy through the window, so he must be elsewhere. 

His car was still in the driveway, so he was in there. If the baby was sleep and not noisy, he would snoop. Just a little. Victor shook his head and kept walking. It was wrong. Maybe Victor didn't trust Sammy as much as he led on, but at least he can keep a close eye on him.

Victor sighed. He would sleep better knowing where and what Sammy was doing at all times around this time. There was a chill coming to their small town and Victor didn't like it one bit. 

\---------------------------------------

Sammy woke up, not really up to working. But today would be his last day before the week-long break required from his doctors and his therapist. His employer was happy to make that happen. Sammy just has to work harder and it benefitted him since Sammy works during holidays most of his workers would want off. 

Sammy had no one to spend the holidays with so he might as well work and bring in money. Sammy put on his khakis and light blue shirt and his green apron. Sammy brushed his hair back and made sure he didn't look too dead in the mirror. Satisfied, he walked into his living room and stopped. 

Someone was in his kitchen. Sammy looked at the door and still found it locked. He heard the heavy footsteps and Sammy ran into the bathroom. At first, nothing. Then he heard a laughed and something heavy falling. Sammy covered his mouth. "It's time." Said a voice before he heard the footsteps get fainter. 

He didn't hear how the stranger got in but he stayed in the bathroom for a while until he was sure the man was gone. Sammy opened the door slowly. His dresser was knocked down and Sammy found a green notebook. The notebook Sammy thought he threw away. 

It was worn out, but still intact. Sammy didn't touch it. He didn't want to. He'll throw it away later. Sammy checked around the house and found a window opened. _I thought I closed and locked it_, Sammy thought to himself. 

Sammy sighed and closed it and checked all the other windows. He needs to leave or he'll be late for work. He walked past the kitchen, missing a note on his fridge left by Mystery Man. Or maybe he didn't want to acknowledge it.

All the same, Sammy left his place dirty and left for work. He'll deal with it later. Besides, the Mystery Man is supposed to be his imagination, right?


	7. A Bad day

Sammy scanned the items while the customer in front of him watched his amount go up. He was usually moved quickly just so the customer can hurry up and leave. He knew there were comments about him being thrown at him under people's breath and a few glares his way, but Sammy only focused on work.

Today was his last day, so he would be fine tomorrow and hopefully, he can just sleep in. That was his plan anyway. He just has to cancel on Victor this weekend. Sammy looked at the next customer. She was a pretty woman, older than him and by the looks of it, a mother as well.

Twins teens, a preteen and a toddler. She's been busy, but Sammy still smiled at the toddler when the little girl eyed him. Sammy scanned the items swiftly and the twins gathered the groceries. "How does it feel?" The woman asked. Sammy had to look up at her, realizing she spoke. 

"Excuse me?" Sammy asked. The mother frown, holding her toddler close. "How does it feel to walk around while my daughter is dead you heathen." She said with a bit more rage. "I didn't do it. I didn't cause the fire. But I'm sorry for your lost." Sammy said softly.

"When you go to hell, maybe I'll consider that apology," Sammy said nothing as she looked at the total and paid in exact change. Sammy gave her the receipt, and while she walked away, he felt eggs getting smashed on his head and got called "Fucker!" by the twin boys. 

Sammy really tried to ignore it as some people laughed at him, but he couldn't help it. He left his register and headed to the bathroom. He heard people complain and he knew his boss with knew, but he wanted time for him. He went inside the bathroom and in the stall to cry.

He didn't know why he was still here in this town. Maybe for his mother and father. Maybe because he had nowhere else to go. These people, this town, were the only people he knew. This was his home, but this could never be his safe place.

His boss found him in the bathroom stall crying with dry egg in his hair. He told Sammy to go home and he'll cover Sammy's shift. Sammy's boss was a kind man. An old man who saw many things during his life. He took Sammy in and told him to keep going and making a life for himself.

Sammy nodded and got out of the bathroom stall and out of the bathroom. He headed out of the building and to his car. Sammy's eyes were pink. He has to get out of town. Or maybe go home and clean that mess and eat a tv dinner. 

Bad enough he got therapy in two days. Sammy groan. He needs to get this egg out of his hair first. Sammy put the gear in drive and drove home. He can't wait for this day to end.  


\---------------------------------------------------------  


_He knocked on the door of a stranger home. This person wasn't all that important, but they will pass the message along and frighten the town more so. He slid his hair back with his hands as the door opened. "Hey! I never thought I would see you again. How you been?" She asked._

_ "Doing good. You looking good nowadays. Figure we can catch up." The woman smiled, twirling one of her strands of hair. "I would love to see how rough you can get. All that talk better not be for nothing." She said. "Trust me, you'll feel it deep." He said with a promise. _

_She welcomed him inside her home, kissing him full of lust, her red lipstick staining his lips. His gloved hands squeezed her big butt, pressing his hardening cock against her. "You want this? Turn around and put your hands on the wall." He told her. "ooh, are you going to search me? I better hope I don't drop the soap." She said, bending over._

_ He took off her robe and pulled her panties. "You want this deep in you, baby?" He asked. She nodded, leaning her head back with her eyes closed. "Oh yes, baby. Give it to me good." He smiled and gave it to her. Sadly for her, it wasn't what she was talking about. He slit her throat and stabbed her while grinding on her._

_ "You like that, baby? I love it. I bet you see me now, do you? You used me, but I forgave you. Now," He stabbed her with another thrust, "I need you to pass a message for me." He finally let her drop to the ground, watching the light die from her eyes._

_ "Thanks for the good time. I needed that." He took off his gloves and put on plastic disposable ones. Life of a whore is a good one. No one will come home and he gets to take his time. He made his note and took a picture of it. He needs his little friend to see this soon._

_ Maybe he'll drop by again and leave it in his mailbox. He smiled and disposed of the bloody gloves in his bag. He hummed a little tune to himself and left the house, Hat on, gloves on, and collar up as he heads to his car. Life may be good, but it was also short, and he felt honored that he gets to take it._


	8. Not Enough Trust

Sammy finally got home and washed his hair and body in a shower. Before he can jump to bed, his phone rang. Sammy saw it was Victor and let it go to his voicemail. Sammy wasn't ready to talk to anyone at the moment. Then his doorbell rang. Sammy whined. Maybe he can pretend he's not here.

"Your car is in the driveway, Sammy! I know you are in there!" Victor yelled. Sammy was considering playing dead at this moment. Then he heard his window getting tapped on. Sammy regretted opening the blinds. "Sammy, I see you. I will break in if you keep playing dead like an idiot." Victor yelled.

It made Sammy smiled. Why is Victor putting this much energy into talking to him? "Sammy, open the door or the window before someone calls the police on me." Sammy got up, in a better mood. He went to the window and raised the blinds and open the window. "What do you want?" Sammy asked.

Victor smiled. "I just want to drop by. Can a guy do that with no complications?" Victor asked. "I thought you were going to wait until we have lunch this weekend?" Sammy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I guess you were on my mind. You're hard to forget." Victor said with a sinful look. Sammy smiled and closed the window and the blinds, Victor laughing outside. Sammy went back to his bed. 

"Remember how we met? I was late for class and you weren't paying attention and slipped while it was raining heavily. Can't imagine a better way to meet." Victor said as if he was remembering. Sammy smiled.

He was too busy in his thoughts that he fell on that hard chest. Victor wasn't how he was now, but he did catch his attention. Sammy liked how smart he was and even saw him compete with other people mentally.

If that fire never happened, maybe Victor or himself wouldn't be single. "Let me in, Sammy." Sammy sighed and got up to open the door, but froze at the doorway. "How do you know where I live?" Sammy asked. Victor was silent, trying to come up with something. That moment made Sammy suspicious.

"I think you need to leave, Victor," Sammy said, his voice stern. "It's not what you think. I looked you up. Okay?" Victor said. "That makes it worse. Why were trying to snoop in my business?" Sammy asked angrily.

His home was supposed to be a safe haven for himself, but not only people can find him, but his privacy also isn't that private. "I got curious. Just open the door, Sammy." Victor said. Sammy wanted to cry. 

He wants to trust Victor, but he was scared. Maybe it was because he was tired and wanted a friend that he opened the door. He looked at the guy with tears sliding down his cheeks.  


Victor doesn't trust him as much as Sammy thought he did.  


\------------------------------------------------------------------  


Victor looked at the sad man in front of him, but he's watery eyes held pain like no other while it reminded Victor of a child. Victor softly grabbed Sammy's hand. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I got curious." Victor said.

Sammy shook his head. "You don't trust me. You were just looking out for yourself. Waiting for me to slip up so you can catch me in the act of doing something stupid. So you know what, Fuck You! Fuck off, Victor.

Do whatever you were going to do, but stay out of my sight." Sammy said before slamming the door. Victor felt bad. Yeah, Sammy didn't have a clean record, but Victor should've given him a second chance.

Here Sammy was starting a new life with a fresh start, but who can do that when people keep judging him by his past. Victor sighed and looked at his car before looking back at Sammy's door.

"I'm sorry Sammy. Please forgive me." Victor walked off and headed to his car that was parked down the road. On his way, a tall man walked past him. Victor felt a chill. Maybe the cold was setting in sooner than he thought. He hurried to his car and started the car.

Victor looked at his rearview mirror and saw that man put something in Sammy's mailbox. Maybe he was a friend of Sammy's and trying to get in touch with him. Besides, Victor did the same thing before. 

He reached into his glove department and pull out his gloves with red substance on it. Women. He rolled his eyes and looked further until he touched the gun cold metal. Victor sighed. "Well, I tried."


	9. Are you a Murderer?

Sammy cleaned his house after Victor left. A fresh start to self-care starts with a clean house. So he picked up his mess, washing everything he could, and ignore that note on the fridge. He balled it up and threw it away. I didn't want to feel scared. He wants to take control of his life, to finally get some happiness.

He obviously wasn't going to get it from people. From Victor. Sammy shook his head. He was foolish to even talk to him. Sure Victor had been kind to him, but all of that was an act. A waste of time. 

Sammy wiped his eyes. He just needs to focus on himself. Victor doesn't matter. No one does. As sad as it was, Sammy was going to make due. But he had no idea how his life was going to get worse.  


\-----------------------Two Days Later------------------------------------  


Sammy drove from his therapy session to cops surrounding his house. Sammy parked his car. "Hey! That's my house! I have rights!" He shouted. Two cops saw him and put him to ground to handcuff him. "Hey! What are you doing?!" Sammy asked, struggling.

They read him his rights and Sammy screamed. He didn't do whatever they accusing him of doing, but if he had a chance, he'll give them a reason. They lifted him up and made him walk to the police car, but a man in a suit stopped them. He was a clean-cut guy with a sharp suit on and shades covering his eyes.

Sammy huffed with a glare. "What are you doing?! I will sue all of you!" He shouted. "Now Mr. Henderson, we're only doing our jobs, but I have a few questions I want to ask you." Sammy stayed silent.

He wasn't going to say anything. All this because they assume it was him. How much you wanna bet they had nothing on him to even suggest he was the culprit? "We just want to know where were you at one o'clock in the afternoon.

We heard from your boss that he let you go early from work." Said the man. Sammy said nothing. The man frowned. "You're only going to make this harder if you don't talk. Calculating from your job to Ms. Vera's house gave you thirty to a thirty-five-minute drive. Start talking." The man said.

Sammy still said nothing. The man sighed. Just as he was going to speak, the same male and female cops from before came out and shook their heads. The man growled and waved his hand. The cops holding Sammy uncuffed him. Sammy rubbed his wrist.

"You're lucky, but I will get you behind bars." The man said. Sammy got angry. "What? A few of your meat sacks died in the fire and now you have a personal vendetta against me. Well, I have news for you, I didn't do shit. And just so y'all know when y'all find the real culprit, I'm going to sue the police department." Sammy said before walking to his car.

He heard a grumble but ignored it. One by one, the police cars left from his house, leaving a mess for Sammy to clean up. Sammy grabbed his stuff from his car and head inside. His room, living room, and the kitchen were left a mess.

Sammy wanted to cry. He knew he should move out of town, but he wouldn't know what to do. This place was home for him, but he was an outcast. A nobody. Sammy moved some stuff from his couch and sat down. He looked through his mail, going through coupons, hate letters, and bills until he came to one letter with a heart sticker on it.

A love letter? Sammy didn't get his hopes up. He hasn't heard from Victor in two days, so could this be from him? Sammy opened it up and pulled out a picture. A horrible picture. It was a picture of a message on the wall and a dead woman Sammy recognized to be Ms. Vera. Sammy covered his mouth. Who would send him this for a love letter?

The message on the wall was, **I'm coming for you** in blood. Sammy put the picture back in its letter and got up. Victor was the only one who was interested in him in his life, but would Victor do this? 

Only Victor was at his house so he had time to drop this off. With a set culprit in mind, Sammy got up and headed out to his car. If Victor did this, Sammy wasn't going to take the heat this time.  


\--------------------------------------------------------  


Sammy banged on the door like a madman only for a woman to answer the door. "Who the hell are you to be banging on this door?" She asked angrily. It was totally valid that she was mad, but Sammy was pent up from rage, his day not going as good as he wants it to be.

"Don't worry about it. Where the hell is Victor?" He asked. The woman crossed his arms. "Who wants to know?" She asked instead. Sammy was tempted to walk past her but didn't. The last thing he needs is to put his hands on her.

"Look, move aside and go get Victor. I have no dealings with you. Now scurry along." Sammy said. The woman got angry. "You stupid little prick not worth for shit, I won't-" "Hey, what's going on?" Victor asked, finally appearing at the doorway with another man. Victor turned his eyes to an angry ammy and moved the woman aside.

"This fucking bitch is the most-" "Alright, I got this. Go inside." Victor said, interrupting the woman. After one last glare, she heads inside and Victor closes the door behind him. "Sammy, what are you doing here? I did what you said." Victor asked. "Apparently you like to play games. And who was she?" Sammy asked.

Sammy really did want to know because he felt cheated on even though they weren't together. "That was my sister. She and her boyfriend came to get the baby. And what do you mean I play games?" Victor asked.

Sammy felt silly for the very small amount of jealousy, but he had a job to do. "What do you think? This letter." He said, giving him the letter. By the looks of it, Victor didn't recognize it. He opened up the envelope and saw the picture. He gasped and looked at Sammy in horror.

"How did you get this picture?! And why do you think I gave it to you?!" Victor asked, slightly panicking since his fingerprints are on the picture. "It's a fucking love letter. What do you think? Also, I got it in the mail.

Not the first time you put something in my mailbox. And did you break into my house two days ago?" Sammy asked, slightly pissed. Victor looked at the heart. "Oh, you thought I sent you a love letter? No. I didn't. Look, why don't you come inside and we can talk more about this." Victor said, grabbing Sammy's hand.

Sammy yanked his hand back. "Why?! So you can murder me behind closed doors?!" Sammy said out loud. "Will you shut up! I'm not going to murder you. I'm not even a murderer. Now come inside so we can discuss this." Victor said, grabbing Sammy's hand and opening the door.

Sammy held onto the door frame, stopping Victor leading him inside. Victor pull. "Stop being childish! Come in!" Victor gritted through his teeth. "I'm not childish, I'm protecting myself!" Sammy yelled. "And you came to my house?" Victor asked. "I didn't say I was good at it!" 

Sammy's hand slipped from the door frame and both Sammy and Victor fell. Sammy landed on Victor. "Ow." Victor moan. Sammy lifted his head up only to see those brown eyes. 

"We really need to stop meeting like this." Victor said with a smile. Sammy frowned. "Shut up." Sammy said. He tried to get up, but Victor turned him over so Victor was on top. "Get off me you perv!" Sammy shouted.

"Then are we going to talk then? I can be in this position for a long time and I can't promise my body won't react to yours." Victor said with a smirk. Sammy blushed and struggled, but couldn't move. 

Then Victor's sister, her boyfriend with the baby and all their stuff saw them on the floor. "We were just leaving." She said, sounding confused. Her boyfriend laughed. "Okay. Good to see you. And I'll make sure he knows some manners." Victor said. 

"Get off! Watch your leg, idiot." Sammy said, still trying to move. Victor smiled. "That might not be my leg." Victor said. Sammy paused, shocked and a bit scared. That can't be Victor's dick. Sammy refused to think that. The couple left them to whatever they were doing. "Weirdos," the sister said before she closed the door.


	10. Third leg and Being a Target

Victor finally got off Sammy and Sammy was trying to sneak glances towards Victor's groin, trying to see if Victor's dick was that big. Victor caught him and let him try to guess when they sat down, but eventually snapped his fingers to gain Sammy's attention.

"Sammy, you were talking about being targeted." Victor reminded him. Sammy frowned. He still didn't trust Victor. Victor rolled his eyes. "Do you want me to unzip my pants that you need to figure out if it was true?" Victor asked, not really meaning it. "Do you really have a third leg?" Sammy asked, very interested. 

"I will not talk about my groin, thank you very much," Victor said. Sammy pouted. "Fine. I'll talk. Yes, someone broke into my home and left a note after trashing my place. Then today, the police were all in my house looking for something. They couldn't find anything so they left.

"Then I checked my mail and found this. I thought maybe you did this since you were at my house the same day as the intruder." Sammy said. Victor shook his head. "It wasn't me. I know I'm prone to do stupid things, but breaking into your house is not one of them." Victor said.

Sammy still didn't trust him but dropped it for a moment. "Okay. Fine. I'll believe you for a moment." Sammy said. "But maybe we can find the real culprit. Tomorrow is the anniversary and all the survivors are getting together. That's why I wanted to have lunch. So I can check up on you without the others knowing." Victor said.

"I'm guessing they all talk about me and waiting for me to go to hell. Billy made that clear enough." Sammy said. His own roommate turned against him all because he was following the fingers being pointed at him.

Sammy still felt angry about that. "Billy has his way of expressing himself, but I would ignore him," Victor said. Victor got up and Sammy followed him to the kitchen. "We should talk about Ms. Vera. Why did the police suspect you?" Victor asked, getting ready to wash dishes. Sammy decided to help, mostly to keep his hands busy while his mind raced.

"She would babysit me when I was little until my dad kicked her out. I never knew why and my mother would always make sure I didn't into grown folks business." Sammy said. Victor passed a wet plate for Sammy to dry. "What happened to your mother? Maybe she's in danger." Victor asked.

Sammy started tearing up and kept quiet. Victor gave him a moment to himself, both of them washing and drying dishes together. When they were done, Sammy tried to walk out of the kitchen, but Victor grabbed his hips and drew him close.

Sammy couldn't even argue. "What happened, Sammy?" Victor asked softly. "Tomorrow is the anniversary of my mother's death. The Mystery Man, or whatever you call him, killed her and tried to bury her in the backyard." Sammy said quietly.

Victor wrapped his arms around him, holding him as tears slid down Sammy's face. "What happened to your dad?" Victor asked, running his fingers through Sammy's blonde hair. "I don't know. He was missing that day and I never saw him again. It's safer to say he's probably dead too." Sammy said.

Victor held him tighter. Sammy was actually alone. Victor felt bad for everything he went through. He wanted to make it up to him. "Why don't you stay the night? No one should be alone tomorrow, not even you." Victor suggested.

For once, Sammy didn't mind. He nodded against Victor's chest before looking up to meet those eyes. Those brown eyes looked so beautiful and filled compassion. Sammy had to back away, looking off to the side. "Can you walk me upstairs? I don't like stairs." Sammy asked, feeling like a confused child.

Victor nodded and held his hand. "Love to. I'll give you some of my clothes to wear." They headed upstairs, Sammy unconsciously clenching Victor's hand. Victor noticed but kept quiet about it. He led Sammy to his room and pointed to his bathroom. "You can go ahead and get undress. I'll go get your clothes." Victor said.

Sammy nodded and head over to the bathroom. It was a cute bathroom full of toiletries and soft rugs over the hard floor. Sammy took off his shirt and pants, the cold ac blowing from the vent above. He looked in a mirror and sighed. He looked like something a demon spit-up.

His eyes looked dark and empty despite his blue eyes. He seems pale than his usual tan. He should really get out in the sun more. His hair was limp instead of the usual curly mess. The door opened up and Victor paused to watched Sammy's body. More importantly, the scars. 

"Your back." Victor said. Sammy looked over at him. He followed his eyes to the burns on his back. "Oh, yeah. Don't worry about it. It's the past and I don't feel like talking about it." Sammy said, closing the door. Victor stood on the other side other he heard the shower going.

He opened the door, took off his clothes, and joined Sammy in the shower. "What are you doing?" Sammy asked. "Treating you. So shut up and let me do this and cuddle you, then we'll deal with whatever tomorrow." Victor said. 

Sammy heard it and love the fact he will be pampered, but he was taking the chance to check out Victor's package. Victor rolled his eyes. "Turn around pretty boy." Victor said with smile. Sammy chuckled and continue to wash. Maybe he can trust Victor. Just maybe.


	11. Help Me!

They went to bed together, Victor giving appropriate space behind Sammy. Sammy was turned away, not wanting to look at him for his own insecure reasons. But the overall reason was the fact that Victor was too nice and Sammy didn't know how to handle that.

"Goodnight Sammy. Sweet dreams." Victor told him. Sammy said nothing in return. Victor moved around a bit before cutting off his side lamp. Sammy closed his eyes, hoping for a good dream or maybe nothing at all.  


Sammy woke up to something crashing. He sat up and looked over to see nobody next to him. Where's Victor? "Victor?" Sammy called out. Sammy considered staying in bed. Maybe Victor was checking it out. But his curiosity got the best of him as he got out the bed.

Sammy grabbed his phone and turn on the flashlight on it. It eased him that he can see. He stepped quietly out of the room, his steps light and not making a sound. He froze at the stairway before stepping down softly one step at a time. He looked behind him and in front, waving the light around.

He really doesn't like being in the dark in an unfamiliar house. He sighed when he finally was off the stairway. It really was a silly fear, but Sammy just can't help it. He turned his attention to the kitchen and living room. Everything was eerily quiet. "Victor?" Sammy called out. 

He heard a groan in return. Sammy hurried in its direction to find Victor sitting against the wall, head hung low. Sammy got on his knees and put his phone down. "Victor! Victor! Wake up! I'm here! Wake up, please!" Sammy begged. He shook him, patted his cheek, and tried opening his eyes.

Nothing. "Victor!" Sammy called out. He heard a cold laugh behind him. Sammy turned around to see the man with a shovel. "Victor! Get up!" Sammy yelled, trying to pick up Victor. But his boy change into his thirteen-year-old self and Victor was hard to move. 

The man raised his shovel and Sammy moved, fear overcoming him. It's like it happened in slow motion. Victor opened his eyes and looked right at him before the man swung his shovel. Sammy screamed and turn away, crying. Not Victor! No! "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

Sammy ran form the scene and tried opening the door, but it was stuck. It wouldn't open. "Help Me! HELP!" Sammy yelled as he banged on the door. He heard the heavy stomps behind him. 

He turned around and saw the house set ablaze, fire consuming the place and burning against his back. He sank down to the floor and held his hand in front of him. "Help me!" He begged in a small voice. The man chuckled at him. "No one won't help you now. It's time." The man held up his shovel and it came down on Sammy.  


But he woke up before it hit him.  


"AHHHHHHH!" Sammy screamed. Victor was already trying to wake him up. Sammy was moving around, crying and yelling in his sleep. "Wake up Sammy! I'm here! Wake up!" Victor said.

When Sammy opened his eyes, there was nothing but fear. Sammy sat up and hurriedly got off the bed. "Sammy!" Victor yelled. Sammy didn't seem to hear him as he ran out of the room and down the stairs. Victor hurriedly got up and out too. He heard the door opening and closing and Victor feared the worst.

Sammy must be stuck inside his head to realize what he was doing. Or reacting to something that wasn't there. Victor hurried out the door too, the hard ground hurting his feet. Sammy sure was fast when he was afraid, but Victor kept up, feeling the burning in his legs.

"Sammy!" Victor yelled. Sammy seems to ignore him. But it wasn't until Sammy saw someone in front of him did he scream and slid to a stop. He was begging and apologizing, the stranger so confused and walked away. Victor caught up and got to his knees. "Sammy. It's okay. I'm here. It's alright." Victor said softly.

Sammy turned to the voice with glossy eyes before hugging Victor, squeezing as if Victor was going to disappear. "It's okay. I'm here." Victor said softly. "I thought you were dead. I'm sorry." Sammy said in a shaky voice.

Victor kissed Sammy's cheek and made Sammy look at him. "I'm not. Okay? I'm right here. Can you see me? Can you hear?" Victor asked. Sammy nodded. Victor grabbed Sammy's shaking hand and placed two fingers on his neck.

"You feel my heart beating? I'm right here." Sammy felt it on his finger and felt tears slip down his face. He didn't want Victor to see this side of him. The messed up side of him.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted." Sammy apologized. Victor wiped his tears. "Don't be." Victor said before scooping Sammy up bridal style. Sammy couldn't even argue, his legs wobbly and shaking as well. He doesn't even know how he got out here. "Let's cuddle tonight if you don't mind." Victor said.

Sammy nodded and laid his head on Victor's shoulder. Victor walked back to his house, whispering to Sammy but wasn't sure if he was listening. It didn't matter. From now on, he was going to take care of Sammy and figure out who was the murderer was.

It wasn't Sammy, he knew that now, but who was after him enough to ruin his life? Victor didn't know, but tomorrow was a good day to find out.


	12. My Good Day/ Your Bad Day

_He drove his car on the outskirts of town, the car tampered deliberately so it stopped a few miles from a gas station he passed a couple of times. He got out his car and walked back to the gas station, the hot sun beaming down on him and sticking his clothes to his skin. _

_He still wore a hat to hide his identity and a fake name ready to use to cover his tracks, but it was more so to not get caught for this than what he was doing to the others. Today was the day that nightmare was going to come true. _

_A reminder of the college fire. He rolled his eyes but he has to say that was his greatest accomplishment. Absolutely beautiful. He cast aside his thoughts of the yelling and screaming and plastered a smile when he walked in._

_ He nodded hello to hide his face at one of the cameras and tip his hat lower when he got to the desk. "Hey there. I was wondering if one of you can help me with my car. I ran out of gas and my engine is fried, but I'm no car expert." _

_He said. There was an older man maybe in his mid-fifties with peppered hair with a frown. Next to him was a tomboyish woman with a no sleeves t-shirt and a bandana to keep her luscious brown hair out of her face._

_ There was also another female behind him stocking shelves, but not paying attention to him. "Wilma, can you get your tool kit and a few gas buckets." The elder man said. The woman with the bandana stopped what she was doing to go fetch it._

_ She looked like she can handle her own so he knew she was the only one coming. "Thank so much. An extra tip for your service my good man." He handed over cash with his glove covered hand, the elder taking it without thought. Or he just doesn't like being here at work._

_Either way, was fine with him. The elder looked out the window and told him to go to the gas pump to fill up when the woman came out. He helped her out and thank them again. After they filled up three jugs, they walked back to the car. "Your old man seems to hate where he is working," He said, trying to make small talk._

_ "Yeah, hates it. You should see him when he goes home. Bottle after bottle. Poor man." Wilma said. He smiled. "So I see you work on cars. From who, if you don't mind me asking." Wilma frowned._

_ "I learned it on my own. Why? You think since I'm a woman, I can't hold my own and have an interest in cars?" She asked, temper rising. "No. In fact, I find it very sexy that a woman like you can hold her own." He said, eyeing her._

_ She wasn't bad looking at all considering she was wearing baggy clothes. Wilma said nothing at all and they continued to the car. When they got there, he filled up his gas tank while she checked under the hood and fixing what he tampered with. _

_He joined her and watched. Well, watched her as she leaned over. She was actually curvy and her breast was firm and thick. "You are a very beautiful woman. A thing of beauty shouldn't hide behind such clothes." He told her. _

_She paused before continuing. "I have my reasons but thank you for the compliment." She responded. "I'm guessing you are a virgin. Finding Mr. Right or someone who knows what he is doing." She jumped up and hit her head. _

_He helped her move from under the hood, but also made her feel his growing hard-on. "How did you know?" she asked. "I can read you. Trying to seem less attractive and you're insecure. But, if you want, I can most certainly take care of that little problem. No need to be afraid." He said, whispering that last part in her ear. _

_He raised her chin and kissed her while digging his hand in her pants to grab her butt. She yelped in his mouth and turned around to face him. He walked her backward and opened the rear car door. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing." He told her._

_ Needless to say, the car rocked as he thrust in her and took her virginity. She was loud as she moaned and cum hard. He cum in a condom he always has ready on him._

_ In the end, she walked back with her tools and two cans of empty gas containers, he having one still full of gas. He left satisfied and with a smile. Today was a good day._  


\-------------------------------------------------------  


Sammy wasn't feeling so well and it was because today was a horrible day and all because of last night, Victor won't leave him alone unsupervised as he headed to see the rest of the survivor.

Sammy already wanted to puke. "Look, you can stay in the car or go look at the horses they have. You don't have to come in and see them." Victor said. "Right, like that will keep them from seeing me. You should've let me go home. I'm fine now." Sammy argued.

"I'm not convinced and nothing you say will ever convince me so you might as throw away whatever excuse you are cooking up," Victor told him. Sammy pouted and cover his face. 

He really doesn't want to be around anyone at the moment. Victor looked over at him and laid a hand on Sammy's knee. "Look, I just care about you. Can I do that? Can I just worry?" Victor asked. Sammy said nothing until they arrived at Katlin's house. There were a few cars there, one Victor recognized to be Billy's. 

They got out of the car and Victor walked Sammy to the backyard and saw the open range of horses. "I'll be inside Sammy. And be careful out there. Don't go too far." Before Victor turned to leave, Sammy held him from behind.

"If you go in there, you'll come out hating me." Sammy mumbled, but Victor heard it clearly. He turned around and lifted Sammy's chin, looking at those sad eyes. "I trust you, Sammy. Can't you trust me?" Victor asked. 

Sammy backed away. "I thought you trusted me the first time, but you didn't. So no, I can't trust you. After a few words, you'll be back to the way you were before." Sammy said before walking away, tears streaming down his face. Victor wanted to go after him but decided not to. 

He couldn't blame Sammy for thinking that. He wasn't the best when he got with him. Maybe his words were right. But his mind went back to Sammy running away from what he thought was danger and the guy crying in the middle of the street.

He didn't know what to believe, but hopefully, the truth will come out soon. Victor headed inside and got ready for whatever drama that was getting ready to come.


	13. Investigation Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that both Victor and Sammy have a car, so one of them could've banged the woman. Sammy is sex deprived and Victor doesn't have a girlfriend. This is not a hint. More so to keep you all guessing. Muahahaha!

Victor walked into a house full of bright colors and flowers. Victor took off his shoes at the door and followed the noise of women talking, passing family pictures and trophies. There was a tribute in one corner of a girl similar to Katlin. The same brown, wavy hair and hazel eyes.

Both with cupid's lips and straight nose. Even the same cheekbones. The difference was the girl in the photo had blonde highlights and a mole above her lips. The sweet girl versus Katlin, the party girl. 

Both aim for perfection. It was a shame the sweet one had to die. She will be truly missed. It didn't seem right for her to die by such a violent fire. "Hey Victor, didn't hear you come in," Katlin said behind him. 

Victor turned to her and gave her a hug. "Sorry. I just wanted to say hey to your twin. It's sad that she's gone." He said. Katlin nodded. "Yeah. Sucks to look in a mirror and be reminded of her. She didn't deserve to die." She said softly.

The feel of the heat and the sound of screaming was permanently in their ears. "I'm sorry," Victor said. She nodded and led him to the kitchen. Billy and Linda sat at the kitchen table sipping tea and eating cookies and cupcakes. 

Linda was a pretty blonde who has expensive taste in everything but a very athletic woman with a taste for older men who can take care of her. If you don't have money, she won't even interest you. "Hey Victor, how you been?" She asked.

Victor gave her a hug before taking a seat. "I've been good. You? How's your boyfriend?" He asked. He didn't bother asking for a specific one. Whichever caught her gaze is the one she was with. Billy was glaring at him silently.

"He's good. I can't wait for this day to pass. I wished this never happened." She said, filing her nails. "Same. Where's Peter?" Victor asked around. Katlin joined them at the table. "Late as hell. Sent him a text and he said his car broke down, but he'll be here soon. Has anyone seen Sammy?" Katlin asked.

"Yeah, did anyone contact Sammy, Victor?" Bill asked in an angry tone. All three of them looked at Victor. Victor rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I talked to Sammy. I still am. It's comforting." Victor told them. "Did he admit he burn down the college house?" Linda asked.

Victor shrugged. "I don't even know if he did. He suffered a lot and you didn't see what I saw from him. I forgive him, but I don't think he did it." Victor said. Katlin shook her head while Billy huffed. "They took him in, Victor. Why didn't Sammy fight it in court? He even had a chance to speak and he said nothing. Why?" Linda asked.

"Shock. Something happened to him. Something he's not sharing or don't remember. But it's not his fault." Victor said sterly. "Then what about the murders that are happening?

Someone threaten me at my house and murdered a woman in cold blood. All of them connected to Sammy in some way." Billy said. "Then think about it as me watching him this week," Victor said crossing his arms. "Then where is he?"  


\--------------------------------------------------------  


Sammy was crying on the ground, holding himself. In his mind, he heard a lot. Thunder, heavy footsteps, explosions, screams, sirens, and the babble. They all wanted to send him away, to put the blame on him. "It's not my fault," Sammy whispered. _Is it though?_ Sammy shook his head.

He wanted his mother, his father. He felt so alone. Everyone hates him, even his own family. No one loves him. Sammy didn't understand why it had to be him. What did he do to be curse this life? "Pathetic. Known to be the killer yet still just a wimp." said a voice. 

Sammy looked over to see a handsome man. Nice comb black hair, nice fitted jeans, and buttoned-up shirt. Just to complete the look, a bad attitude, like Sammy really wanted to deal with that. Sammy rolled his eyes.

"That's how life works. You don't get what you expected." Sammy responded, getting annoyed, his sadness is gone away. "Shame. I was just about to beat your ass for even coming near here, but I have a feeling you have been passed around in the cell, getting your ass handed to ya." The man said.

Sammy smiled. "I had more fun there than out here, but I'm willing to spread my legs for you since you want to be all up on my shit." Sammy said, growl out that last part. It earned him a kick to the abdomen. Sammy cried out, holding his side. "Still don't know how to shut your mouth." The man said.

Sammy smiled. "Well, if you unzip your pants, I know how to shut myself up. Don't be shy." Sammy said. Just before the man was going to kick him again, someone yanked him back. "Peter, you ass, leave him alone." Victor said before kneeling in front of Sammy.

"Figure prince charming comes to the rescue." Peter said but was ignored by Victor and Sammy. "What are you doing on the ground, Sammy?" Victor asked. Sammy smiled. "Trying to figure out how far Hell was." Sammy answered. Victor rolled his eyes and helped Sammy up.

"You are something else. But what do you say we try to prove your innocence?" Victor suggested. "I say it's a waste of time, but hey, knock yourself out." Sammy said. If someone wanted to clear his name, why not.

But he didn't know if even proving that his innocent would have the people be nicer to him. "Can't we just move away instead?" Sammy suggested. Victor smiled. "Keep talking we and it might just happen." Victor said with a wink before walking away. Sammy sighed but followed after him. You might as well try.


	14. History with Ms. Vera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone figure it out?

Victor and Sammy drove to Ms. Vera's house, which was closed off with police tape. Sammy couldn't believe they were doing this. If the police haven't found anything, what made Victor think they would? He didn't understand him, but he got out of the car and followed him to the house.

"Tell me why are you set on doing this again? If we so much as leave some imprint that we were here, this murder will be on us." Sammy told him. "Everyone is looking to blame you for the crime you didn't commit, so they are looking for anything with your name on it.

This is a small town Sammy, someone ratted you out about Ms. Vera babysitting your family. Whoever did know of your family troubles and such." Victor explained. Victor pulled out gloves with the red substance on it. "What's that?" Sammy asked, a bit cautious.

"Paint. I gave them to my sister when she was painting her home. She didn't wash it and I forgot about it. Want to smell it to be sure?" Victor said, sticking it out for Sammy to smell it. Sammy still didn't trust Victor fully so he did smell it, recognizing the smell of paint in his nose.

Victor rolled his eyes but understood why Sammy didn't trust him. Victor looked for a spare key, finding it in the flower pot. He took down the police tape carefully and opened the door, Sammy hurrying inside.

Sammy hasn't been in here for a long time, recognizing a few things. "Let's check the closets and the bedroom. People like to store things there." Victor suggested. Sammy nodded. 

They check many things, receipts, paperwork, and photos, but nothing stood out to them. They went to her bedroom, passing the bloody note that shook Sammy to the core, and Sammy noticed everything was dark in the bedroom.

"Ms. Vera's room wasn't always dark. She was a colorful woman the last time I remember." Sammy commented. Victor got on his knees and check under the bed, frowning at what he was pulling out.

Sex toys from the most vanilla to the most extreme along with receipts in a box. "She has been keeping herself busy. I bet these recent aren't from shopping either. I heard rumors, but I never thought it was true." Victor said.

Sammy joined him on the floor. He picked up the last few receipts. "Neither of these are from the day of her death. The person wasn't a stranger and she didn't do it for money." Sammy said, keeping the receipts in his pocket. 

"A lover?" Victor asked. Sammy shrugged. He walked to her closet and pulled out a few boxes on the shelf, Victor joining him. They skim through the paperwork and old documents until Victor held up a picture of three people.

"Sammy?" Victor asked. Sammy looked over and smiled. "That's my parents," Sammy told him. He recognized his mother's blond locks of hair Sammy once compared it the cinderella. Her grey eyes were like his, but brighter.

Her smile brightens the room. It was a shame she went through so much pain. As for his father, he was strong, slimmer with brown hair and a growing mustache, eyes brown as well but full of happiness. He stood proudly and it made Sammy feel safe in his heart.

"They look nice. You look so much like your mother. She's beautiful." Victor complimented. Sammy smiled. "I know. She was the best." Sammy said quietly. His eyes teared up as he slid his finger over the picture. He wiped his eyes and put the picture back in the box.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Sammy," Victor said, placing a hand on Sammy's hand. Sammy shook his head. "It's been ten years since their deaths. You think it should be getting easier." Sammy told him. He looked at him for answers, but Victor only wiped his cheeks. 

"You went through a lot during that time. And that's your family. I think it's safe to say you can always grieve. I'm here if you need a hug." Victor said. Sammy smiled for him and turn back to the box. "One thing at a time. Let's focus on this." Sammy said. Victor nodded.

"Why not take the photo albums? Highly doubt anyone would miss it. Being here this long is starting to freak me out. We'll look over them at my place." Sammy nodded and gather three of them before they made their way out the house, Victor putting the police tape back.

They headed to the car and Sammy placed the albums in the back seat. Before they got in, Victor came around and hugged him. Sammy stood stiff. "I know you're hurting more than you want me to know, but I'm here for you." Sammy held him back.

"On the side of the road?" Sammy asked. Victor shrugged and kissed his head. "Grief comes at any moment. You can cry." Victor told. So Sammy did. He cried onto Victor's shoulder about the pain that was in him and everything he suffered from. Victor listened to the sad questions that came from Sammy's mouth, but couldn't answer.

So Victor cried too. For his Sammy and his suffering, for the town's fear, for his cousins that died in the fire. And the funny thing was, only one person did all of this and that person is still out there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is the killer? Comment below.


	15. Secrets

Victor and Sammy looked over the albums and receipts with soft music in the background. Sammy actually preferred the silence, but Victor doesn't like the loud sound of silence. At least the music was on low.

"You know, maybe because I watch too many tv shows, but why would a prostitute have receipts? It's it better to just give cash?" Victor asked. Sammy thought it was a very good question.

"True, but nowadays, no one carries cash on them. You have to get with the times. As for why she didn't charge the guy who killed her is confusing though. If I was sleeping around, I'm charging friends as well." Sammy said. Victor couldn't really argue that. She had to pay bills.

"A lover. That's the only answer I can come up with." Victor told him, turning the page in an album. "Then the police wouldn't have gone to me first. The first suspect would be the one living with her or at least known to her boyfriend. 

As far as anyone knows, she doesn't have one. Or at least I haven't heard any gossip about it." Sammy told him. The first few receipts were from the local bartender. Ms. Vera must've drunk a lot to meet him.

The bartender wasn't married and most definitely known to flirt with pretty girls that come in. But he doesn't have anything against Sammy. No personal vendetta. He had no kids. There was one from the pastor at the local church.

Everyone knew he had been around and wasn't the best, but he did speak the truth. Besides, no human was perfect. He has a child, but she was in middle school when that fire happened. 

A few times the pastor would tell him to come to church to repent, but after he told him Hail Satan as a joke, that pastor stopped talking to him.  


And Sammy wonders why he has no friends.  


"Anything?" Victor asked. "No. You?" Sammy asked. "Just childhood photos of your parents with her. I'm starting to think there's a fourth person to this group. I don't know who but maybe they'll turn up in a photo.

All three are dead and the fourth person might be the killer or the next victim. Do you remember anything or anyone growing up?" Sammy shook his head. "I barely remember my childhood right now," Sammy told him. 

He felt his mind getting ready to shut down just thinking about it. "Do you remember anything from the fire?" Victor asked. Sammy sighed. "No. Like I said before, I don't remember. I blacked out before that fire." Sammy said, getting frustrated. 

"How about the burns on your back? How did that happen?" Victor pressure. "I don't want to talk about it!" Sammy growl back. "I'm trying to figure this out, Sammy!" Victor told him. Sammy balled his fist up. 

"I didn't do it! That's all you need to know! I'm not going to talk about me and my fucked up childhood to you!" Sammy said, getting up. He walked to the front door, simply because he still couldn't go upstairs without panicking. He crossed his arms, mad at himself and Victor.

Victor watched and sighed. He shouldn't have pushed, but he was trying to get answers. He can't understand all this without a backstory and Sammy was close as it was to one. He needs to know. "I'm sorry, Sammy." He said. Sammy ignored him. Victor shook his head.

He'll come back when he wants to. Victor looked through the pictures, realizing Ms. Vera and Sammy's dad were childhood friends. Maybe a jealous lover killed them. But why tie Sammy's mom and Sammy into that?

Victor looked back at Sammy, still looking out the window in confusion and anger. He looks like both his parents so there couldn't be any separation and adoption involved. He couldn't help but think Sammy saw something he wasn't ready to admit yet.

Or maybe he didn't understand nor remember himself. Victor looked back at the album. He continued to turn the page, watching two kids grow up until Sammy's mom got into the pictures. 

Then it was the three of them, all smiling brightly at the camera. Family reunions, holidays, and birthdays, always together. Sammy came back with a neutral look and sat back down. Victor decided to not say anything, hoping Sammy would open up to him. 

But instead, Sammy went back to looking at receipts and Victor gave up. Sammy was a hard nut to crack. He had a better chance of winning a bear fight. "Found something. Billy slept with her two weeks ago.

Talk about a married man. He also has a history of selling drugs to make his money. With his angry outbursts, drugs, and cheating, something must've happened." Sammy said. Victor frowned. "Billy is hot-headed, but he's not capable of killing people." Sammy shrugged. "He's the only person we have." Victor couldn't argue that.

"Okay. We'll check him out. But Sammy, I'm sorry for pushing you earlier. It wasn't my place to do that." Victor apologized. Sammy shrugged. "I have trust issues, Victor. It's not your fault. But I can't remember it. If it's something important I'll tell you. But until then, please leave my past alone. I need to go home and get a few things." Sammy told him.

Victor got up. "I'll come with you." He announced. "Why? Because of last night?" Sammy asked, a little angry. "No. I just think we need to stick together. Today is not exactly a good day to be separated with a killer on the loose."

Sammy looked at Victor, still remembering his dream and a dead Victor. "Yeah. Alright. Let's go." They headed out, hoping to find more clues and get a better understanding of this killer. Who was doing this and why?


	16. Hurry!

Sammy drove his car mainly because he wanted to have control over something. It kept his mind busy to look over at his mirrors, using signal lights and remembering his way to his house. But then he smelled smoke coming from his vent and park his car immediately. 

"Something must be wrong with your car," Victor commented. Sammy knew it wasn't his car. "Hey Victor, can you walk ahead to my house and gather some clothes for me. I'll check my car out." Sammy said, wanting to be alone. Victor heard the tone and didn't like it. "Or we can go together," Victor stated rather than suggest.

Sammy shook his head. "I'll be fine here and I don't want to go any further. Smoke and memories. Best if I stay away." Sammy said. Victor sighed. "Fine, I'll go. But stay here. Don't ditch me." Victor said before getting out of the car.

Victor walked ahead, hearing Sammy open the car door behind him. Sammy's house wasn't far from here, just a bit of a walk. The crazy thing was that the smoke was still in his nose like wood burning. 

He was hoping it was a controlled fire in someone's back yard as a memorial for all the deaths. But the closer he got, the sooner he started hearing sirens, yelling, a cloud of black smoke rising, and the sound of harsh water spraying. He ran. Shit, shit, shit. His skin met with a wall of heat as his eyes met the colors orange and black.

Sammy's house was on fire. Good thing Sammy wasn't here or he'll be accused of arson. Then again, why would he burn his own house? Can't be for suicide since Sammy been with him since yesterday. 

Sammy had an alibi and Victor was willing to say it too. Maybe for an act of revenge? That was likely. Victor hung around the outside of the perimeter the police sat up and blended in with the people gathered around to watch.

"The bastard had it coming!" "I hope he's inside too!" "My gosh! I hope they hurry and clear that fire!" "Some sick joke!" Victor heard the local residents say as he walked by them. It made his heartache with pain.

Does anyone care? "They probably won't do a proper investigation into this, as if he needs it," Said one woman. "I'd say thanks to the person who did this." Responded by another woman. Victor frowned about the truth of that. They won't investigate it properly. Goes to show how much is really riding on Victor. 

Victor sneaked over to the mailbox and found a green notebook. Confused, he opened it up only to find a lot of writing. Victor closed it. It has to be personal. As he closed it, a picture fell from it. He picked it up and found a picture of Linda with Slut written on the bottom in red letters.

Victor pocket it and hurried back to the car. He would've gone to the police, but finding it in Sammy's mailbox would only point to Sammy, the innocent one. Once he made it to the car, Sammy was waiting for him with crossed arms, the hood of the car not even opened.

"There's a fire at my house, isn't there?" Sammy asked. Victor nodded. "How did you know?" He asked. Sammy frowned. "I hate fire, much less do I want to see it. I know my car wasn't the one that's smoking." He told Victor. "Because of the college fire?" Victor asked. Sammy looked at the green notebook and bit his lip.

"No," he said before snatching the green notebook from Victor. He held it close and got into the car on the driver's side. Victor was confused. No? Victor saved his questions for later because Sammy didn't look like he was up for answering. Victor got in the car as well. 

"I found the notebook and a picture in your mailbox," Victor said, pulling out the picture. Sammy looked over at it. "So we'll go find Linda and stay with her for tonight. She's the next target." He said, starting the car. Victor buckled up.

"Question: Are you holding something against her?" Victor asked. Sammy made a big u-turn and drove, no destination in mind. "She was the one who had the party during the year. But I don't have anything else against her." He said. 

Victor didn't know if he should believe him about that but kept quiet. Victor gathered his phone to call Linda, hoping she would pick up. When all she got was voicemail. He tried again and again, leaving a message each time.

"She's not picking up!" He said angrily. "Call her friends, boyfriend, something! It's a small ass town, someone knows where she is. " Sammy told him. Victor tried and tried, Sammy was driving around to look for her or anyone who may know her.  


But it might be too late.


	17. Revenge

_Linda was out on a date with a guy named Roger. He was a good looking man and after taking her out to one of the Italian restaurants and let her order whatever she wanted, she was certain he was the one for her._

_ All he asked for was some silence and both of them cut off their phones to make sure. After dinner, he drove her to his place. It looked old on the outside but neat, red and orange leaves forming on the trees and falling onto the ground. _

_There was a neat white picket fence surrounding the area that Linda thought was adorable. "I didn't expect you to live here," she said. The man smiled. "I was planning on remodeling the area. It's away from town and I own the property. Surely you'll like the inside." He said, parking the car._

_ They both got out and the man held her hand as they made their way to the front door. The steps creak under their weight but the door opened up silently. The inside was nicer. The was clean, neat, and pretty. _

_The floors carpeted and clean with no stains, the walls white with no mark. You can tell he was telling the truth about remodeling and Linda thought she can deal with that. "Wow, beautiful. Why did you ever move from here?" She asked, walking ahead. _

_The man closed the door and locked it. "Problems arise and called for a bigger house." He told her. She walked into the living room and found a couch, but nothing else. "Still moving in?" She asked. _

_"Yes. But the bedroom upstairs is well furnished for us." He said. Linda smile. With a sway of her hips, she walked towards Roger and grabbed his hand to walk upstairs. There were three doors upstairs, one opened and revealed to be a bathroom. What was in the other door? _

_"The door to your left is the bedroom," Roger said. She went into the door to the left and it was well furnished. A queen-size bed with fluffy pillows, two oak dressers, and surprisingly a large cross with cuffs on the end. That excited her. "I didn't expect you to be kinky, but I like it." She said._

_ The man smiled. "You're welcome to get on it and we can have a good time tonight." He suggested. She grinned and took off her black dress after tossing her purse onto the bed, her phone sliding out and still off._

_ "You like what you see?" She said, spinning around slowly and touching her breast. The man started to undress. "Yes, but I'll like you better restrain." He said. He tossed his tie, coat, and shirt onto the bed, Linda getting a glimpse of heal burns on his shoulder._

_ He grabbed her hips and pressed her against the cross, placing a gloved finger on her lips when she tried to kiss him. "Not yet, baby, but it'll be worth it." He told her. "Fine," she said. She raised her arms and the man placed the cuffs on her wrist and ankles. _

_He took a step back and looked at her now helpless to what he may do. He turned away from her and took off the rest of his clothes as he talked. "You know, there is history with this house. Fire seems to be the killer's main use for punishment. It's a shame that the couple died."_

_ Linda frowned. "True, but I don't want to talk about that considering what today is." She said with a frown. "Do tell me, what is today?" He asked, walking to the dresser. "The college fire. I threw a party during that school year to gain popularity but it was also a cover-up because I was sleeping with the professor._

_ Sammy burned it down for some reason." She said. The man pulled out a ball gag. "Did you give him a reason to do that?" he asked, eyeing if he needs a bigger one or another toy._

_ "Sure I was mean to him and I slept with him once off of a dare of "Have sex with the gay man" but it was petty of him to burn a building with people inside." She said, getting angry. The man walked to her. _

_"Petty is not the word I would use. More like revenge." He said with an evil glow in his eyes. "Why are we talking about this? Get me down, I want to go home!" She said. He smiled. _

_"Home? What home? Your home is where you lay your whorish body next to a gullible man." He told her. She was pissed and about to tell him off, but he stuck the gag in her mouth. She started to choke, adjusting to the rude intrusion. _

_Then he turned the cross upside down and took a step back. Linda was finally getting scared. "I said Revenge because that was what it exactly was. Revenge. I plan to get him out of the way so I can be busy with what I need to do." He told her._

_ She struggled in her bonds, but couldn't move. He walked back to the dresser and pulled out a knife. "In case your mind still doesn't comprehend what is happening or what is being said, my name is not Roger and I started the college fire. And you, my dear, will pass a message to Sammy for me." _  


\-------------------------------------------------  


Sammy and Victor were at Victor's house, Victor called the police about a missing Linda. They said they'll keep an eye out for her but they couldn't classify her as missing until forty-eight hours passed with her absence.

That angered Victor and he hung up on them. "Maybe she's okay. On a date or something. You said she sleeps around right? She's with somebody." Sammy said, trying to calm Victor down.

Victor shook his head and sat on the couch. "Sure, let's believe that." He said. They knew deep down Linda was dead. They just need to find out who this killer is and fast. 


	18. All My Fault

Sammy came out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist to a nervous Victor on the bed. He had been trying to call Linda all night, his mind full of worry. Sammy went to sit next to Victor, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Victor," Sammy said. Victor looked over at Sammy and gave a half-hearted shrug. "Not your fault," he said. While it was nice to hear, Sammy didn't believe that. It was technically his fault.

This guy was after him and after all these years of torturing him with his presence, now this person was killing others. Sammy stood up and walked to the bedroom door. "Maybe you should hand me over to him and it'll make this person stop. I don't want anyone to die because of me." Sammy said before walking out of the bedroom.

He was worried, stressed. He wanted security so he checked all the windows on the top floor, still not comfortable walking downstairs. But before he can manage to try, Victor got in his way and held him. 

"If it's you this person is after, I won't let him get you. He'll have to get rid of me first." Victor said. Sammy tried to push Victor away out of anger, but couldn't. "Don't say that! Don't you ever say that!" Sammy cried.

He didn't want to go to sleep and see that dead body of Victor again nor did he want to be tormented by dreams. "I care about you, Sammy," Victor said softly. Sammy shook his head. "I don't understand that," Sammy told him.

Victor finally released him and Sammy sadly went back into the bedroom. Victor didn't know whether to get angry or cry. Everyone in this whole town still angry at Sammy who was allegedly accused of burning down that college house and they have the right to do that. 

They have a right to be angry. But to curse Sammy to hell and back and give him poor treatment was wrong. No one tried to understand him and tried to figure out why he was like that. No one talked about the death of Sammy's parents. But that brought Victor to another question.

What about Sammy's adoptive or foster parents? Where were they? Victor decided to save that question for later and headed back to the bedroom. Sammy was clothed in Victor's clothes and already in the bed, facing away from the door and Victor. Victor took off his clothes to his boxers and climb in bed behind him, cutting off the lights.

This time, he pulled Sammy to him, holding him from behind. Sammy was softly crying, not wanting Victor to know, but he did anyway. Victor heard the quiet sniffles and the uneven breaths.

"Look at me," Victor said in the darkness of his room. Sammy shook his head before Victor tugged his hips and Sammy finally turned around. Victor lifted his chin and kissed him, their noses bumping and Victor moved his head a little to adjust.

The kiss only made Sammy cry harder and cling to Victor, desperate for any kind gesture. Victor only tasted the salty tears, making him hold Sammy tighter. When he ended the kiss, he wrapped his arms around him and felt Sammy's hands on his chest, balled into a fist.

"I care, Sammy," Victor said quietly, wanting to give Sammy some type of love. "I don't understand!" Sammy cried into Victor's chest. This time, it was questioning everything. Why him? Why his life? Why Victor? He just doesn't understand.  


\-------------------------  


It was a couple of hours later when Victor was able to fall asleep and Sammy was still up, fighting sleep as much as he can. He really doesn't like his dreams. But before he could submit sleep, Victor's doorbell rand four times, ultimately waking Victor.

Victor grumbled with a frown, which Sammy thought was cute, before telling Sammy to stay upstairs while he went downstairs to check who was at the door. Sammy didn't like that and waiting on top of the stairway instead. He can still slightly see the door from where he was.

Victor rubbed his eyes so he can properly see. He checked the peephole and didn't see anyone. He cracked the door open a little bit, but what he saw fully woke him up. He opened the door and what fell in was the dead body of Linda.

"Oh My Gosh!" Victor said before running to his trashcan to throw up in. Sammy saw it as well and covered his mouth. It was a gruesome sight of torn flesh and scratches all over her body. 

One word was carved into her stomach and that word was slut. Sammy wanted to be sick, but it wasn't his first time seeing a dead body. He listened to Victor heaving until Sammy's phone rang. Sammy walked into the bedroom and looked at his phone.  


**Linda**  


But how? It can't be. Sammy didn't feel like speaking to ghosts but still answered the phone. "Hello?" he asked. What answered back was a voice he didn't recognize. It was too deep to be anyone's voice so Sammy figure someone was using a voice changer.  


Stranger: Hello, Sammy! Do you like my gift? I made it just for you.  


Sammy ran to the window to see if this stranger was nearby.  


Sammy: No, I don't like it. Why are you doing this to me?  


Stranger: Why not? It's simply too fun and I like to play before I kill you. You know that is coming. As for her, well, she deserved it.  


Sammy backed away from the window and got on his knees in fear of getting shot or something.  


Sammy: No she didn't! You killed her in cold blood!  


Stranger: That's not what I was told. She slept with you and used you, didn't she? She begged that she was sorry, but a whore's mouth is never clean. The lies one would tell to save one's own skin. Pathetic. I did you a favor.  


Sammy shook his head, not liking this, but remembering how Linda joked on him when he woke up. How she told him he wasn't good in bed and how stupidly gay he was. He never had sex with a girl at that time and it scared him to think about doing it. He thought about how she did deserve it. Then he shook his head and yelled into the phone.  


Sammy: STOP TELLING ME THIS!!  


Victor heard Sammy's voice and ran towards the stairs, maneuvering around Linda's dead body.  


Stranger: You can yell all you want, but it doesn't mean I'm wrong. I'm karma. I give justice. I'm just cleaning up the mess you refuse not to think about. But don't worry, you'll have your turn soon. Sleep tight. Hahahaha.  


Then the stranger hung up as Victor finally joined Sammy. Sammy was clutching the phone, not knowing what to think. He just wanted all of this to end. Victor took the phone from Sammy and checked to see who recently called only to see Linda's name. 

He cursed and held Sammy as he called nine-one-one to report a dead body at his front door. This night was only filled with sirens, questions, blood, and a dark thought from Sammy that all this was his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sammy might have cried a lot in this scene, but men can cry too.


	19. Sammy and his Partner?

Neither of the boys fell asleep well after the bloody scene. Sammy stood up the whole night while Victor nodded off a couple of times before giving up when he saw daylight. When Victor woke up, Sammy was still on top of the staircase, looking at the door. He ignored Victor's words, stuck in his own head. He still tried.

"Sammy? Buddy, you okay?" Victor asked. Sammy never moved or even made a gesture that he heard him. Victor sighed and got ready for today. He brushed his teeth and brushed his hair, questions floating in his mind.

Who would kill Linda and why? She didn't do anything significant other than plan a party, at least, he was sure the killings were related to the fire, but it connected to Sammy as well. Sammy and his family. That reminded him of wondering if Sammy had foster or adoptive parents.

He knew he won't be able to get it from Sammy. He will have to go behind his back to get those answers. He looked at the green notebook. Sammy was protective of that thing and that may be the only source that could help Victor. He just has to get it without Sammy knowing.

Victor headed towards the stairway and Sammy got up. Victor helped him down the stairs. "I was thinking you should stay here while I go out. You haven't slept all night and it's unhealthy." Victor told him. Sammy looked at him like he was stupid. "No," Sammy said, plain and simple.

Sammy sat down onto the couch while Victor went to his closet and pulled out a small blanket and pillow. "You're mentally unstable at the moment, Sammy. I don't want you to put stress on that and a nap would help you." Victor insisted.

"I know that already, Victor! Months in that asylum told me that already!" Sammy said with gritted teeth. "And I don't mean to offend you, but that's what is going on with you. So I want you to sleep, stay here, and I'll be back. I have a few errands to run anyway." Victor said, leaving Sammy pouting on the couch.

He went upstairs, got dressed, and gathered a bookbag, stuffing the notebook in it. He gathered his keys and hurried downstairs. Sammy was still sitting on the couch, but this time, with a blanket around him. Victor placed his bookbag down and walked to Sammy, getting on his knees in front of him. 

Sammy smiled. "Sorry." He said. Victor smiled. "It's alright Sammy. Just stay here. Whatever you want in here is yours." Victor told him. Sammy nodded and held his hands, squeezing slightly. "Just come back safely," Sammy said softly. 

Victor stood up and slid a hand through Sammy's blonde hair. "I will," Victor responded. Sammy knew Victor just gave him an empty promise, but it was better than hearing it than nothing at all.  


\----------------------------------------  


Victor waited at the local diner for Katlin, figuring he could trust her. The town folks were already gossiping about Linda's death, some even came up to him to say sorry to him. Victor didn't feel anything, mostly because he was ignoring it. With the killer still out there, there was no time for mourning.

Katlin arrived in blue jeans, her brown cowgirl boots, and a tight shirt that hugged her body. Her wavy hair was french braided and away from her face. Victor gestured where he was. 

"Morning Katlin," Victor said. She sat down across from him in a booth, pink in the eyes. "You look fine for someone who found a dead body at your house." She said. Victor shrugged and sipped his coffee. "I try not to think of it." He said.

"Maybe you should. Why your house? Maybe that's a hint that you're next." She said. She told him. Victor gripped his cup. "My house was picked because that's where Sammy stays. It was meant to scare him." He argued.

She shook her head. "You're a brave one. You know he has to be the killer." She insisted. Victor shook his head. "He was with me the whole time." He said. She shrugged. "He has someone working for him." She said. 

Victor rolled his eyes. "Sammy is anti-social as hell and most certainly don't have friends here. Who would want to help him kill people?" Victor argued. Katlin crossed her arms.

"He's mentally unstable. That's why they removed him from the jailhouse to the asylum. Not because he was innocent. Yeah, it happened around the same time they declared him innocent. He went insane in the cell he was in." She told him. 

Victor drunk his now cold coffee, thankful for the bitter taste. "Do you want to drop by the asylum then and see if we can figure who the second person is. You know, to see if your little theory is true, which I highly doubt." Victor asked.

He didn't want to accept that theory, but this was news to him and the only thing he can understand. But he still believes Sammy wasn't a killer. "Fine, let's go. Then afterward, Sammy is going to confess." She said. She got up and walked out of the diner, Victor has no choice but to pay and follow her.


	20. Wrong Man

The asylum they went to was quiet. You could hear a pin drop from around the corner if it happened. The lobby was empty and the tv on the wall was on some cooking network. Victor and Katlin walk up to a receptionist behind the clear wall. She was jotting down notes or something when Katlin cleared her throat.

The woman looked up, they weren't greeted with a smile. "Yes? How may I help you?" She asked. "Yes. We came to interview the doctor who took care of Sammy Henderson. The one who caused the college fire and now suspect of the recent murders that are popping up." She looked at both of them before picking up her phone.

"Yeah, there more people here to interview you. You want me to send them to you? Okay." She hung. "Down the hall, third door on the left. Wait for the buzzer." She told them. Kaitlin nodded her thanks and she and Victor waited by the door. 

Once the woman pressed a button, they were allowed to open the door and walk inside. It was still too silent for Victor's nerves. They walk the small hallway that opened up an oval room with two elevators and three doors. 

Following the directions, they knocked on the door of Dr. Whitfield. A middle-aged man white graying hair and glasses opened the door. The man himself wore khakis and a buttoned-up dark blue shirt.

It looked weird to Victor, mostly because he was thinking everyone was supposed to be wearing white labcoats. He watched too many movies. "Hello there. I don't believe you are from a news anchor?" He questioned. 

"No sir, survivors of the fire. We heard you are the man to come to get an insight into Sammy. We personally think Sammy should be back here." Katlin said. Victor disagreed silently, but he wanted information as well. It seemed too easy to his liken.

"Well, I'm always open to getting the word out to bring a criminal back where he belongs. You have a camera?" He asked. Victor crossed his arms. The doctor meant he loves the publicity he was getting. It reminded him of Michael Myers in a way.

Using the killer's story to make themselves famous. "I have a voice recorder with me," Kaitlin said. Victor said silent, ready to hear the story behind Sammy, no matter how wrong it was. Kaitlin set it up and told the doctor she was ready.

"What can you tell us about Sammy Henderson? What was his behavior like during his stay?" Kaitlin asked. "Mr. Henderson, Sammy if I may call him, was a quiet fellow when he was escorted in.

He tended to stray away from people and right a lot in his notebook. There were a few moments he would talk among himself, but whenever asked about it, he could never remember." The doctor said.

"Did he always have a bad memory?" Kaitlin asked. "Actually no. He can remember perfectly. But towards the incident he is accused of, he doesn't remember. He can barely remember his childhood. You see, it's a way the brain and mind, which are two separate things, protect itself. 

Sammy is not ready to accept those memories, which is why I question if he really was a killer." The doctor said. Victor looked at Kaitlin with a victory on his face. He knew Sammy couldn't be the killer. She tightened her jaw. "But he did cause that fire," Kaitlin told him.

"And I never said he didn't. But he can't be a murderer everyone thinks of him to be. Everyone has a picture of Sammy being a Psychopath. A Psychopath is someone who is devoid of emotion but can mimic the look of emotion for a certain situation. They are very manipulative, long story short. 

Sammy is not that. He may have caused that fire for a different reason. Those teens were at the wrong place at the wrong time or maybe something threatened Sammy to risk killing everyone in that fire." The doctor said. 

Victor was confused about one thing. "Then why did you say you were welcome to bring a criminal back where he belongs if you are declaring Sammy to be innocent of the college fire?" Victor asked. The doctor smiled.

"That's because I wasn't talking about that fire and I wasn't talking about him being a criminal. You assumed I was talking about him." The doctor said glad someone caught on. He wasn't going to force someone to believe something they weren't ready to hear.

Victor and Kaitlin shared a look before looking back at the doctor. "So you're saying Sammy may have a partner?" She asked. "No, I'm saying Sammy will die soon unless someone looks deeper into what happened to him." He said until the phone rang.

He answered the phone, his face turning dark. "Of course. After my clients leave." He said before hanging up. "The only place you can view history is in a library. Now please leave." He told them.

Kaitlin ended her recording, the air tenser than when they arrive. "Thank you for the talk," Victor told him. The doctor nodded and Kaitlin and Victor left. As the were leaving, there was a man sitting on the couch with his back towards them.  


There were so close to the killer without knowing it.


	21. Another Fire and Family

They headed to the library to look at the archives of the people of this town. Surely Sammy and his family were in it. The looked online, pulling up Sammy's name everywhere. 

All they saw was pictures of Sammy getting arrested, the burning college fire, nothing worth noting what the doctor told them. "This is a waste of time. The doctor must be crazy to think Sammy was innocent.

If he wasn't, why didn't he say something? None of this crap wouldn't be happening now if he did." Katlin said, frustrated. Victor sighed. "As I said, shock. Fear. Anything can keep someone from speaking and Sammy is still suffering from that threat mentally.

He knows who it is but at the same time, doesn't know. We just have to look deeper." Victor told her. She huffed. "Fine! What other fire then? The only fire I know is the one that happened to us. That's all I hear. No one is talking about another fire they remember." Katlin explained.

Victor didn't know either so he looked up Sammy's last name and fire. All he saw was the college fire until he finally found something. He clicked the link. "Come look at this. This is the fire that killed a mother and father, the child only surviving.

By the looks of it, this was deliberate murder." Victor told her. "Can you find another page about it?" Katlin asked. Victor nodded and checked the date of that fire before backing out. Then he looked up Sammy's last name, fire, and that date. More pages popped up.

Some pages said the same thing until one bit of information made his heart raced. "Katlin, only the mother died. The autopsy showed that she was stabbed first before being dragged outside to be buried, but never happened.

The police found her in the back yard. The father was in a coma and believed to be dead, but made a full recovery in months." Victor said. He could be a suspect. Maybe he was doing it, but it didn't connect why would he be killing everyone.

"What's his name? Is there any more information on him?" Katlin asked. "Jerry Henderson, and give me a moment," Victor told her. Victor backed out and looked up Jerry Henderson. He clicked on a link and read.

"Looks like he was admitted to the psych ward we left. Same doctor as Sammy to deal with trauma. He was unfit to take care of Sammy when he tried to take care of him. Sammy had to live with a foster family named Sally and Mark Vinson. 

It can't be the Jerry then. He tried to take care of Sammy which means he must've loved him. We can check out the foster family though. Maybe they have something." Victor suggested. Katlin nodded.

"Wait for me in the car. I'll be out in a bit. I want to do more digging on Sammy's parents. Hopefully, something will stand out. I won't be here long." She said. Victor nodded and stood up. Maybe he should take this time to look in Sammy's notebook. 

He knew it was private, but he needed answers. So he left the library and went to sit in the car, passing a few people coming in. Once he closed and locked the door, he opened his bookbag and gathered the green notebook and opened it.

The first few pages were full of hate comments for Peter, Billy, Linda, Katlin, and himself. Each one talking about how bad each person was and how he lost trust in them. Victor wanted to cry.  


_I thought Victor liked me. Even wanted to go on a date with me. I thought I would finally be happy and be loved, but he threw me in jail like the others. He didn't help me. Not even said a word to me. Such a piece of shit. I should've known better. My roommate blamed me even if I did keep his secret. Linda blamed me even when I didn't blast her sex life. Peter blamed me simply because he was an asshole. Kaitlin blamed me even if I was innocent about the nude picture circling the internet. They will all pay one of these days. ALL OF THEM!_  


Victor turned the page, more pain written down on paper, tear stains of his suffering. One page filled with how he wanted his mom. Then the writing stopped for a few pages until he saw a page with Linda's name on it with the word slut next to it. 

There was a drawing of her upside down on a cross. The next page was Katlin with a broken jaw, actually off her face. A picture of Peter alone and bound, bleeding out. Billy hanging in front of people. And himself. Oh, God. He had a gun pointed to his head.

Knife in his chest where his heart would be. Victor threw the notebook to the passenger side, scared. "Sammy? No, he can't be doing this." Victor spoke to himself. He went to call Katlin, but the phone only rang, Katlin not answering. He huffed and got out of the car to go get her.

Maybe she was right. Maybe Sammy does have a partner doing his dirty work. He ran into the library, running towards the computer lab. Where everyone was gathered at. "Katlin!" He called. 

He maneuvered pass people to only see Katlin dead and bleeding out of her throat. This kill was swift. They were close to something the killer didn't want us to see. Victor looked around.

Anyone one of these people could be the killer. Victor hurried out the library and towards the car. He has to confront Sammy. Sammy needs to talk.


	22. The Right Direction

Sammy was looking through the albums again, hoping for a clue. All he saw was Ms. Vera's life growing up, a few selfies, and Ms. Vera with his parents. He even saw his parent's wedding pictures. The only thing that stood out was that Ms. Vera never had a love life. 

Or at least she never told anyone. Sammy heard of aromantic people, but surely she must've had a close friend or a constant sexual partner somewhere. With two photo albums fully covered, he opened the last one.

This one had more dust than the others. He opened it up to his parents and ms. Vera together. The fin times they went to the pool, parks, or traveled. It was cute. But as Sammy turned the pages, the less he saw his father and more of his mother and Ms. Vera.

Sammy figure it was just girl bonding. Besides, his mother had a ring on her finger. But the last page of the albums was a tribute to his mother. Hearts drew, pictures cutting out his father, and a photo with them take a selfie. His mother looked happy, eyes glowing with her head on Ms. Vera's shoulder.

Sammy wanted to cry. He felt the love through this photo and felt bad. They loved each other. But he still didn't understand what it had to do with a killer killing everybody and the college fire.

What does it have to do with him? Sammy heard Victor pull up outside and got up, taking the picture with him. Victor opened the door with an angry look. But before he could say a word, Sammy handed him the photo. "My mom and Ms. Vera were in love. And this was during the marriage." Sammy told him.

Victor took the picture, examining it as Sammy did. Sammy caught something that Victor was holding. His green notebook. "Why do you have my notebook?" Sammy asked, mad about the invasion of privacy.

Victor turned his attention to Sammy's notebook before looking at Sammy. "I know you're mad. But I thought something useful would come from it. But why are there drawings of the survivor's death? Katlin said you could be working with someone.

You might not be killing anyone, but you could have someone doing it." Victor said. Sammy frowned. When will Victor trust that he's fully innocent in this? "Do you believe her?" Sammy asked. He wanted to know if he should be able to trust Victor as well.

Victor sighed. "Convince me not to believe it," Victor said quietly. Sammy shook his head. "We're doing this investigation to prove yourself and others that I'm innocent. But if you really think I did it, then there's no point to continue." Sammy told him.

Part of him wanted to leave, but he had nowhere to go. His house was burned down and he honestly had no friends. "Tell me about your foster parents," Victor demanded.

"They wanted a child but got a mentally ill child who was suffering from the loss of his parents and almost died by a killer who haunted his dreams. I cost too much, so I was told to suffer in silence. Then after the college fire happened, they didn't want me anymore and moved." Sammy told him lowly.

Victor looked a bit guilty for prying. "I'm sorry," Victor said softly. Sammy shook his head. "No, you're not. You're just sorry I didn't give you any evidence that would make me a killer. My life has been a living hell and no one helped me, Victor. No one! That should be the reason to kill everybody in this town.

But no, I'm suffering in silence and taking shit thrown towards me hoping one day I won't wake up. And no one has shown me enough love to do that type of task for me. Not even an ounce of love." Sammy told him, keeping his voice steady.

Sammy was tired of his name being thrown around for something he didn't do. "I care," Victor said softly. "Don't start that bullshit, Victor. I don't understand that, but I'm starting to not care if caring for me means still blaming me and not trusting me.

And for the record, I didn't draw those pictures. I stopped after I was released from the psych ward and threw away. Or at least I thought I did before it popped up the day someone broke in my house." Sammy said before going to sit on the couch.

He would leave, but Victor was blocking the door and he didn't want to go upstairs. Victor thought about those few pages in between the drawing and the writing. He didn't think of that. He was so quick to think Sammy did it.

It was the notebook full of Sammy's emotions, feelings, and suffering and Victor invaded that privacy. Victor followed Sammy to the couch but didn't sit down. "Dr. Whitfield said you were innocent as well," Victor said.

Sammy glared at him. "Well, what do you know, more of my privacy gone. Did you find what you wanted or was all this snooping for nothing?" Sammy spoke full of anger. Victor winced. "Yeah, your dad is still alive," Victor said softly. 

Sammy shook his head. "No, he's not. He's dead." Victor finally sat down next to Sammy. "How can you be sure? You never saw him die." Victor asked. Sammy crossed his arms. "Because he would've targeted me only. Not the survivors of college fire." Sammy said. "Why?" Victor asked. "Because of my mom." Sammy answered.

\-------------------------------------------------------------

_The killer smelled the blood in the air. He didn't have to do it this time. He just sat back and let the youngster do it himself while the killer sat back and heard the yells of despair. It was honestly too easy how everything played out towards his favor. And he does mean everything._

_ The girl in the library was too close for comfort and he had to act swiftly with her. It was a shame. He was looking forward to torturing her, maybe cutting her tongue out so she wouldn't gossip and talk too much, but stabbing her arteries would do and it was quick._

_ He would've killed the other guy in the car, but not yet. He was special. He wanted to save that for last. A lesson to learn. He waited for the youngster to come downstairs. The guy was too trusting since he did the guy's dirty work._

_ Getting rid of the dog wasn't a hassle and to turn the police attention to Sammy while the guy starts his massive transport of drugs. The same drugs he was dealing at the college party. Again, too fucking easy._

_ Billy came downstairs after murdering his family. After the drop-off, he was going to be rich. He wasn't planning on sharing that shit. The killer found everything wrong with the picture. Billy holding the knife with his bare hands, torn fabric, everything was going to lead this to Billy. _

_The right direction. "Aren't you glad you got that out of your system. Let's celebrate. There's a party downtown we can crash. Wanna go?" The killer asked. "Hell yeah. Let me clean myself off first." Billy said. The killer allowed him to. Since Billy loves following the crowd, tonight, he will be the star._


	23. We are going to Live

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, this is a fucking update.  
And yes, you may curse me to hell and back for not updating. LOL

Sammy and Victor called Billy and Peter, but no one answered their phone. "For fuck's sake, you would think they would keep their phone on them and charge with a killer out there," Victor said, frustrated after giving voice mails after the seventh call. Sammy said nothing, already expecting the worse. He was already suspecting his dad to be doing all the killing, but why kill off the survivors of the college fire? 

Why not just target him? He's the only tie that connected him to his mother. It just didn't make sense to him. "I still don't think my father is the killer. He has no link to you or the other deaths. Why would he do all this if he's only going to kill me in the end?" Sammy asked. Victor sighed.

"To frame you to look like a suicide. What else?" Victor told him as if it was obvious. It probably was, but he still didn't understand it. So he turned on the news. Victor and Sammy fell quiet when the news anchors talked about the death of Laura, Katlin, and surprisingly Dr. Whitman. 

"One person can't be doing all of this," Sammy commented. Victor was just tired of thinking to try to argue. They showed them interviewing cops and how they were going to bring the killer to justice, but at this point, they were still gathering evidence. Victor ignored it and went into the kitchen to make a sandwich. 

Sammy watched, waiting for his name to be tossed around. They talked about the college fire and how the survivors are dying, fearing for Billy, Peter, and Victor's life and hope for the killer to be captured soon. They started talking about the weather when Victor came back eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. 

He gave Sammy half and they sat in silence, both in their own thoughts. Were they really going to die soon? Were they really not going to live that long to grow up, have kids, get married? Victor looked at Sammy. Everything spread everything since they were in college. 

And Victor meant everything. 

He was interested in Sammy then, and now? Sammy was beautiful in a depressed way. Victor couldn't even blame him for everything that happened. So much hurt, pain, blame all on one person. In a way, Sammy was strong to even carry on like he has been doing, not letting words get to him, at least, not in public.

Sammy looked at him and frowned. "Stop looking at me like that," Sammy told him. Victor smiled. "You know, if I' going to die soon, I'm glad I got a chance to spend time with you," Victor told him. Sammy crossed his arms. "Stop talking like that," Sammy demanded. 

"Why? I'm only being nice." Victor asked. "Because we're not going to spill our hearts to each because we're going to die. We are going to live, then move far from this place and start a new life. That is what is going to happen and I refuse to think otherwise." Sammy said, getting up. Victor got up too and followed Sammy to the window, still not going up the stairs.

"Why are you scared of the stairs?" Victor asked softly. Sammy bowed his head. "I don't like getting surprised. When I was little and after the intruder tried to get in my room, he stopped. He started a fire in the house and I had no choice but to leave my room. I stepped out and didn't see him.

I went down the stairs, hoping the person left, but he hit me on the head at the bottom. Knocked me out. The house fell on me and how I survived, I didn't know. They found my mother's blood on my feet and my father missing. 

The burns on my back were going to heal but my mind was forever scarred. I just never know what's at the top or at the bottom, not wanting nothing to surprise me anymore." Sammy said. Victor held him from behind. He felt bad for what happened to Sammy, but from now on, he'll protect him. No more pain.

"You are the strongest person I know. To have hell come at you since you were young and still try to live your life, I don't think I could've done that. But I can promise you won't have to go through that anymore." Victor said. Sammy turns around in Victor's embrace.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Victor," Sammy told him softly. It felt nice to be hold, to be promised of something he wants to believe, but Sammy didn't want to believe a fantasy, a dream. Victor cuffed his cheek. "If you say we're going to live, then we are. And after this has passed, I'm going to hold true to my promise. You have been on your own long enough. Let me in, Sammy." Victor said softly, looking him in the eyes with the most loving look Sammy haven't received in a long time.

Victor let go of him and went up the stairs. Sammy waited for a response, a yell, but nothing happened. Just a promise of a loving life if Sammy trusts him, allow Victor to give Sammy the love Sammy yearned for. Sammy slowly went up the stairs, but he never looked back.


	24. Can I Trust You?

Sammy reached the top, part of him shaking at the fact he did it. He headed into Victor's room, Victor already undressing. "You did it. You went upstairs." Victor told him. Sammy shrugged and looked away from Victor's tempting back. "I trust you," Sammy said softly. Victor looked back and smile. "Really? Then come closer." Victor told him. Sammy walked closer until Victor held him by the waist and Sammy was faced with a hard chest.

"It's been a while," Sammy said. Victor lifted Sammy's chin to raise Sammy's eyes. "I promise to go slow," Victor told him before kissing him. Sammy froze, not knowing how to respond to something so soft and tempting. When Victor cuffed his jaw and tighten his hold of Sammy, Sammy hiccuped. 

Victor stopped kissing and watched tears slide down Sammy's cheeks. "What's wrong?" He asked. Sammy wiped his tears. "I never had this before," Sammy whimpered. Victor hugged him. "You will now. And a lot more." Victor promised. Victor walked him over to the bed, intended to give Sammy what he deserves. 

Within the next few hours, Victor kissed on every inch of his body, every healed burn, every scar, every inch people have cursed and hated. He ran his hands over the smooth and rough skin, kissed the boy until he responded and crave more of what Victor was giving him. 

Victor opened him up physically and mentally, his fingers slipping inside him as Victor spilled compliments about Sammy enough to make him blush. He took his sweet time on Sammy until it was time to be inside him. Sweet Sammy was naked under him, clenching for him, for more.

He was happy to feel this before he would supposedly die. He was happy Victor wanted and loved him in this way. Victor pushed in gently, having to admit he was bigger than average. Sammy did pick at him for it, but the groans and moans made it so worth it.

Sammy never felt himself so stretch and filled, his legs spread and fingers gripping Victor's shoulders. It really had been a very long since he had sex, but it felt more so like feeling connected with someone who actually likes him. He didn't know how long this would last, but when Victor kissed him and thrust in him, Sammy knew he was going to enjoy every bit of it.  


\-----------------------------------------  


Victor held Sammy from behind, sleeping soundly as Sammy fought it. Yeah, he felt safe in Victor's arms, but it didn't feel right. Sammy snuggled closer to Victor, Victor mumbling in his sleep. He was so cute. Part of him wondered why they can't leave now. Why can't they go far away from here? Sammy sighed and closed his eyes. 

He needs sleep. Just before he could relax, a lot of banging on the doors followed by a series of the ringing of a doorbell. Victor groan, mumbling curses. Sammy chuckled, turning onto his back. "I'm about to beat someone's ass for banging for going crazy with the doorbell," Victor groaned. "I'm coming with. Couldn't sleep anyway." Sammy told him, putting on his boxers and Victor's robe. 

Victor just put on his boxers and waited for Sammy at the top of the stairs. They both walked down, Sammy stopping a few feet from the door. Victor looked through the peephole before sighing. He opened the door and Peter ran in like he was chased. Victor closed the door and locked it. "The heck you doing at the asscrack of dawn banging on my door like that?" Victor asked. 

"I felt followed! And, Billy is dead. He was hanged at a party in front of everyone." Peter told Victor, sparing Sammy an ugly look. "Really? Getting laid? With him of all people? It's thanks to him all of us is dying!" Peter exclaim. Victor crossed his arms. "First of all, that's my business. Second of all, how do you Billy is dead? And third of all, Someone is following you here?" Victor asked. 

Sammy moved away from the window. "Yeah. I was at the party. I ran before the police came. Since we're the last ones left, we got to have each other's back." Peter said. Victor nodded, Sammy getting close to him. "Let me put on some clothes then. Will you be okay down here or you wanna come up?" Victor asked. 

Sammy waved him away. "I'll be fine," Sammy told him. Victor nodded and kissed his cheek before heading up. Sammy looked at Peter, both of them catching eye contact before Peter walked ahead to the living room. Sammy followed, turning on the tv. He quickly turned to something he really didn't mind, just to feel the silence.  


Where is Victor?  


"I think I know who's killing all of us. He's a bit pissed." Sammy looked over at him. "You saw him?" Sammy asked. Peter nodded. "I did my own research. It's messy as hell. Turns out it's your dad. He's not dead." Sammy shook his head. "It doesn't explain why he's killing y'all. You all aren't my friends anyway." Sammy said.  


Where's Victor?  


"We are witnesses to the burning building thing. Why do you think he's after you?" Peter asked. Sammy kept his eyes on the tv. This was the longest Peter gone without insulting him. "Because my mother and his friend had an affair. They were about to go through a divorce and I must've known about my mother's affair. Or maybe she was going to have custody of me." Sammy guessed. "Do you want to know what happened before that fire?" Peter asked. Sammy swallowed nervously.  


Where in the hell is Victor?


	25. O'Brother of Mine

Sammy watched Peter get up and pace back and forth with a creepy smile. "Your mother, father, and Ms. Vera was close friends growing up. father wanted your mother, but so did Ms. Vera. Father got too aggressive with Ms. Vera, so your mother felt better with her. They dated and such, much to the disapproval to father, so he changed that.

"Your mother, being the sweet Christian woman she was, after finding out she was pregnant she left Ms. Vera to be with father. She got married and devoted to raising you. Unknown to her, he punished Ms. Vera, got her pregnant, but made sure she stayed away. While your mother grew to love you, Ms. Vera hated her son." Peter said, growing angrier.

Then a loud crash came from upstairs, shaking Sammy's bones with fear. "Victor!" Sammy yelled, getting up. "Sit Down!" Peter yelled, pulling out a blade and putting it against his neck. Sammy's heart raced with fear, staring at Peter with shock. "Victor needs our help," Sammy said, trying to reason with him. 

"I would worry about yourself for right now," Peter said, straddling his lap. "Now, where was I? Oh yes, Vera hated her son. She never wanted a child and neglected him as grew up. The young boy grew bitter and under the wrong influence. He met his father when your mother was cheating. 

"He felt the same as the boy, broken-hearted and alone. He never knew she had his son, but he promised to take care of him once he gets rid of old news." Peter said dreamingly. Sammy heard a yell of pain upstairs and wanted the cry. He could barely move with Peter so close. "Sounds like he's almost done. I should get to the part about what happened at the party. After you survived and father was proclaimed dead, it wasn't hard. The son got to know his father and they bonded. They plan how to get rid of the son still linked to his old life. 

"The son helped to make his father proud. Made a friend aka your roommate who made the drugs to make everyone high as hell during that party. All in the snacks and alcohol in the punch. Once you were drunk as hell, you ran from me. It was quite fun. Found you under that bed. You kick me in the head and jumped out of the window, where Linda was talking to that professor, ran by Katlin smoking by herself.

" Billy poured the alcohol on the floor and dropped the match, coming out and locking the door when you got in the front yard holding a broken bottle. Everyone was too high as a kite to run, barely had any common sense to run. I climbed out the window you busted, Victor helping me and you had a precious smile thinking I burned in that fire. 

"Wasn't the plan, but definitely worth the years of mental torture you gave yourself and the whole town turned against you. We had to tie up loose ends but we took our time. My mom became a slut when your mother died, and she was the first to ever see father. Such a stupid woman. But think about it like this, you get to finally join them and be away from this hell hole." Peter said with an evil glint in his eyes. 

Sammy couldn't believe his bully was his half brother nor everything that had happened. But Victor needed him. Peter raised the blade, ready to come down for the kill, but Sammy off-balance him, making Peter fall down on the floor. Sammy got up to run, but Peter grabbed his ankle, making him trip. 

Peter climbs up his body stabbing Sammy on his upper thigh. Sammy yelled in pain, knocking over the small table with a lamp. Sammy grabbed the lamp and swung behind himself. "Get off of me!" Sammy yelled, the bulb busting on the side of Peter's head. Peter let go of Sammy, holding his bleeding head. 

Sammy got up, but his right leg throbbing with pain, he limps to the stairs, only to be met with a hard body of his dad and a hard punch to the jaw. The father looked at Peter. "Perhaps you should only stick to planning," he commented. With gloved hands, he grabbed Sammy's hair and dragged him back to the living room. 

"Victor! Help!" Sammy yelled, crying. His father only chuckled. "Weak, just like your mother." His father commented. Sammy cried, afraid to die, but at the same time, he was ready to give up.


End file.
